The One and Only Tune
by ariadne-chan
Summary: One day, we are going to see each other again..' Seven years after sophomore year, Tsukimori Len goes back to Japan only to find Hino Kahoko engaged to.. Hihara Kazuki..?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi minna-san! This is my first Tsukimori Len - Hino Kahoko story. I'm counting on reviews to help me grow as a writer, heh heh. I've got so much to learn! Let's be friends! Kiotsukete, minna! Bye bye! ^-^**

**Chapter I**

Tsukimori Len double checked the information board for the name of his airline and flight number and collected his baggage from the carousel. He handled his violin case carefully and grasped the handle of his moderately-sized baggage. He proceeded to the Customs Inspection desk and, after completing other necessary procedures, he pushed through the double glass doors into the Arrival Lounge.

The lounge was full, and he negotiated his way through the international cross-section of humanity. He let out a sigh, making his way with as much speed as was possible in such congested condition towards the door marked 'EXIT' in three languages.

Len gained the fresh air with relief. He stood for a minute to fill his lungs with the clear, cold wind that whistled across the open space in breath-stopping gusts, rudely tossing his hair about his face.

He walked around the airport and hailed the first cab available. A good fifteen minutes later, the driver dropped him off a familiar lively place near Seiso Gakuen. The past seven years witnessed not so drastic changes to the public park. He let his eyes get a fill of the nostalgic park as he took large strides to the direction of the railings surrounding the ocean.

Several people stared curiously at him as he passed, but Len did not slacken speed and denied them the chance to spare him a second glance.

Quite exhausted, he leaned against the railings, eyes fixed on the ocean—his thoughts mundane. Minutes passed by.

And then a deep tinge of pink warmed the leaden sky above him. The afternoon had fled, and the sun was already setting.

'_Kahoko...'_

Len took a deep breath and straightened up. He refused to spend another moment in entertainment of his thoughts—he'd given much thought to it—to _her—_countless of times through the years, anyway. He took another fleeting glimpse of the ocean as he stepped regretfully out of the park.

---

Hino Kahoko swung the violin case casually over her shoulders. Her eyes were turned on the strengthening colors of the sunset brilliantly reflected in the shadowy mirror of the ocean. And although she had seen it all before, somehow this evening, the beauty of it had a sharp poignancy that was almost a pain, and the keenness of it made a bitter-sweet hurt that she could not explain to herself.

The sun peeked from its cover of clouds as she slowly made her way to the shore. The ocean reflected the golden tone, and the waves lapped at her feet. It was a peaceful feeling.

She paced slowly as she enjoyed the moment, her eyes on the sand. A pale pink shell caught her eye, and Kahoko bent to carefully scoop the shell.

She held it in her left palm—a thoughtful and reminiscent expression on her face. She smiled weakly.

The past seven years did not change much of her physical appearance. She still had the same messy crop of red hair; only it was much longer, extended just above the waist. She let the wind blow it around her face. Her cheekbones lost much of its roundness although the eyes still held their childlike innocence.

Kahoko carefully pocketed the breakable shell and stared at her hands. She shook her head. _Relax._

Same old Kahoko—stubborn and persistent and eternally optimistic.

Her thoughts drifted back to th Fuyuumi Villa, where the school held the Training Camp during the concours roughly seven years ago. The thought of her friends made her smile, and she decided to head back to the summer house. _'They must be looking for me now.'_

Amou Nami fulfilled her dream of becoming a journalist—she is features and entertainment correspondent for the Tokyo Daily. Takato Mio became a nurse at a major hospital in Tokyo. Kobayashi Nao became an engineer, and she is very successful at the male dominated field. Shoko had matured a great deal during the course of seven years—being friends with Nami and Mio probably did the job. She managed a music shop that offered tutorials and various musical instruments—with Shimizu Keiichi. Both of them attended a university abroad, majored in their respective instruments—clarinet and cello—and are engaged to get married next year.

Kahoko had taken a teaching post at the Seiso Gakuen. She handled third and fourth year students of the Music Department while she juggled night classes at the Seiso Community College for her Master's Degree.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou made it to a major soccer team—Kahoko consistently received tickets for local games, and of course she took the time to watch with her friends. He has quite a legion of fans—Nami and Mio included, and it wasn't at all surprising, if one considered his good looks and even better credentials.

Kaji Aoi had taken up Medicine at the Tokyo University. His decision to take after his grandfather wasn't an easy one. After all, he is Senator Kaji Kei's son.

Hihara Kazuki surprised everyone after he accepted a modeling company's offer. His unexpected commercial became a big hit, apparently, that his mother had bugged and finally persuaded him into signing a contract. He's been the face of numerous commercials and print ads since then.

Yunoki Azuma, as expected, went on to help his family's Ikebana business. The influence stops there, however, as he still plays the flute. He even began organizing charity events and concerts-for-a-cause roughly two years ago, and the devil seems to be enjoying it immensely.

Tsukimori Len left at the end of sophomore year. It wasn't totally unexpected, but it caught Kahoko off-guard. And at a time when a line that threatened to cross between mere acquaintances to friendship to who-knows-what—it was a total let-down.

Tsukimori Len, the violinist.

Invited to play for different events—to different countries. He slowly carved for himself an impeccable reputation as a classical violinist. His name, slowly detached from that of his parents, Kahoko was pretty sure, had been his ultimate goal.

Kahoko sighed.

The house, in her line of sight now, was huge, and it was beautiful. The place held a lot of memories for Kahoko. She circled the house and turned to the vast lawn. The green of the grass and trees seemed to calm her down, and she took a deep breath as she faced the terrace with the open door. She grasped the handle of her violin case tightly as she her thoughts dwelled on the room Mio occupied with Nao—the same room Len had shared with Yunoki-senpai at the camp.

The breeze ruffled the curtains, and it made Kahoko gasp softly.

_Déjà vu? _

The wind blew her hair in casual disarray.

Kahoko closed her eyes as she tucked the instrument under the chin. She raised the bow, and then she began to play the Ave Maria.

---

***slides away, nagini-style***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Kahoko opened her eyes, and everything came back with a surge of light-headedness. There was Len, perched on the terrace, pent-up emotion flowing on the piece he played with her. It was priceless.

But the melody had to end, as it always did.

"Ah. I missed your music, Kaho-senpai."

Kahoko smiled faintly. She lowered the violin and spun around to face the person who spoke. _'Keiichi's almost as tall as Kaji-kun now,' _she thought randomly. At any rate, he was still the same blond, sleepy, out-of-this-world kouhai who had unexpectedly found his sheet music through Kahoko's violin.

"Keiichi-kun."

"That was the Ave Maria," he said. It was a statement.

"Yes."

"It sounded better when you played it with Tsukimori-senpai, though."

Same old blunt Shimizu-kun. Kahoko grimaced.

"Well, yeah," she tried to joke it out. "My playing didn't do it much justice, eh."

"Oi! Kaho!" Nami called from the front door, and Nao stuck her head out of the door beside her. Kahoko exhaled in relief—Keiichi had a knack of stating uncomfortable truths.

"Kaho," Nao demanded. "Where have you been? You've been out for a good five hours!"

"Yeah, you missed the really juicy bit of gossip on the one pm news. Gosh, you gotta hear it. Plus, I got scoop material on the—"

"Eh, Nami," groaned Nao, and she flipped her hair out of her eyes impatiently.

"Sorry, girls." apologized Kahoko, "I—I was out at the beach, um, looking around. I worked on my violin and I lost track of the time."

"Pfft. We're only here for a week, right? We're supposed to spend time together, and yet you've already spent four days on the place. Alone," urged Nami in a voice that was meant to make Kahoko feel guilty. "Come on, Kaho."

Kahoko stared at her feet. Her friends were right. _'I am supposed to have fun,' _she thought balefully. And yet here she is—funny as it may sound—wallowing in misery over an unrequited love.

"Right. So...are we still on for the barbecue party tonight?"

"Aw, I totally forgot about it!" exclaimed Nao. "Let's go ask Shoko and Mio. They're at the library. Coming, Keiichi-kun?"

"No, go ahead," replied the cellist softly. The girls trooped noisily to the direction of the porch, and Kahoko tried to act as cheerful as she could just so her friends wouldn't have an idea on how she really felt. Kahoko threw Keiichi a casual glance just before they entered the house, and she thought she saw a thoughtful expression on his face.

---

The rest of the afternoon was spent in gossip, 'catching up on each other,' teasing, boys, conversations about work, politics—everything that seemed of unanimous interest. Keiichi couldn't seem to stand all the girl talk, and so he excused himself, and, minutes later, they heard him play the cello.

The girls were silent for a minute as they absorbed the peaceful sound of the Bach composition. It was the same piece that he played for Kahoko at the church during the Summer Camp, and it brought up another round of happy and painful memories alike.

"Earth to Kaho!" exclaimed Mio, and she snapped her fingers in front of Kaho's face. She blinked.

"Eh? What is it?" she asked distractedly.

"You look weird," snapped Nao, and Kaho shifted guiltily on her seat as Shoko sighed.

"Huh." She looked around distractedly. "Huh. Um. Why don't we—er—watch the news?" she glanced at her wristwatch. "And it's about time for the seven pm news, too."

"Huh. Good timing." Nami reached out around Mio, and then she grabbed the remote control. "I'm waiting for new press releases."

"Like?"

"Like Hihara-senpai's new movie." Nami frowned. "You guys haven't heard about it yet?"

"Obviously not." snapped Nao. "You're the journalist here."

Shoko chuckled. "Well, let's see if there's anything," she suggested amiably.

"His publicist is such a snob." snorted the journalist, and despite herself, Kahoko smiled. There was no talking Nami out of her monologue once she'd started ranting. "His manager's on leave, you see, confined at the hospital for some disease or something. Is why that cow's managing his affairs. If she had her way, she wouldn't let reporters within a five-mile radius of him. What a highhanded cow."

Nami continued to thrash and bash Hihara-senpai's publicist, with Nao and Mio commenting every now and then. Kahoko and Shoko, however, chose to focus on the global news. Apparently, there'd been attacks of some sort somewhere in the Middle East. Kahoko shook her head.

"What's the world coming to?"

"And it's not the worst thing that could happen," added Shoko. They shook their heads disapprovingly at the reported number of civilian casualties, and then they turned to each other to discuss national security blah.

Mio's excited squeal interrupted them.

"Oh! It's Hihara-senpai!"

It was indeed Hihara-senpai. He waved playfully at the cameras, and the crowd cheered wildly on the background.

"Hmm," provided Shoko thoughtfully. "Hihara-senpai got taller_. Again._"

"When did you last see him?" asked Kahoko, and it was of a curiosity that was apparently shared by Mio and Nao.

"Eh, ages ago—during his and Yunoki-senpai's graduation. How about you, Kaho-senpai?"

"Hmm. About two years ago. He got invited as Seiso guest speaker. I volunteered for the Oke Club."

"How was it?" Nami asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kahoko rolled her eyes. "It was standing room at the auditorium."

"Ssshh!"

"—_the enigmatic commercial model turned actor is set to shoot his second film this month. In this movie, he plays the frustrated trumpet player cum teacher Tsubasa Urashima. The actor, an excellent trumpet player incidentally, fits the bill perfectly. Fans would surely anticipate the movie co-starring Yuki—"_

The rest of the report was drowned in a chorus of squeals. Nami bounced excitedly up and down her seat.

"That's what I forgot to tell you—he's filming at Seiso!" she announced.

Renewed screaming.

"Really, guys," snapped Kahoko in a stern teacher-like voice that failed to scare her friends, "Tone down. Keiichi's gonna storm down any minute and hurl his cello on us."

Shoko chuckled and joked, "I'd like to see him try."

"Seiso!" Mio squealed as she pointedly ignored Kahoko. "Trumpet! He's playing the trumpet again, eh? Oh my. We should definitely visit the shooting location. We can even act out as extras!"

"Hmm," Nami scribbled at her omnipresent notebook. "This month. Seiso. Jeez, you think I'd be able to ask him a few questions. Urashima. Huh," she mumbled, "I should prepare really tricky questions, just in case."

"Or really nasty ones," Nao snapped.

Nami ignored her. Kahoko peered at the notebook as Nami wrote 'Must ask exclusive details of the movie.' Other than that, the scribbles were unfathomable.

"Hihara-senpai! Waii! Handsome!!"

Shoko chimed in. "Yes, he's definitely a looker."

"More handsome than Keiichi?" Nao teased.

"Hmm. Please give me some time to think."

"Huuuuh," Keiichi mysteriously appeared and muttered over their shoulders. "Please, _please _leave me out of it."

It earned him snickers and smirks.

Kahoko shook her head as her friends mercilessly teased the cellist, and she smiled as Mio tackled Nami in turn. She felt thankful, for her friends never failed to lift her spirits up. Even for a while, at least.

"Waii!" Nami gasped, and she pointed back to the TV screen. Kahoko's forehead furrowed as she tried to make out the news; and as recognition hit her, all trace of laughter was gone from her face.

It was a face she'd recognize anywhere—the cold, penetrating eyes, the perfect nose, the slightly ruffled cerulean hair, the arrogant stance—it was, undoubtedly, Tsukimori Len.

"—_on the international music scene, Tsukimori Len, one of the country's most prominent and successful young international musician, is reportedly arriving in Japan on Early Spring to negotiate with organizers for a series of local concerts with his mother, celebrated pianist Hamai Misa, and to announce his engagement to fellow international violinist, Miyaji Mika. The pair reportedly had been going out steadily since—"_

There wasn't any noise to drown out the report this time. Kahoko's brain automatically blocked the rest of the news that would ruin her. _'The first half was more than enough,' _she thought. _'Please spare me the details...'_

She tried instead to focus on the unsmiling face of the man she loved. He seemed taller and his skin got a bit darker but otherwise, he was pretty much the same. He wore an impeccable dark suit, his face blank—totally unreadable. He held his violin case tightly on his right hand. Kahoko watched as the girl answered the reporter's questions. Tsukimori Len remained silent as she clung onto his arm, and she smiled serenely as though she were the happiest woman on Earth.

And she must be.

Kahoko forced herself to stand up and weakly excused herself from her friends. She tried to act as normal as was possible as she resisted the urge to race up the stairs to the confines of the room she shared with Nami. Kahoko threw herself on the bed closest to the door and wrapped her arms around her knees. This time, she allowed herself to cry.

---

***i solemnly swear that i am up to no good***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Hino Kahoko stretched into hazy consciousness, and she raised an arm to shield her eyes from the glaring sun. She struggled upright in bed and rubbed a hand across eyes still dazed from slumber. She glanced sleepily at Nami's bed. It was empty. _'Nami must have opened the windows to let air in,' _she thought. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the bedside table. It displayed forty-two minutes after ten in the morning.

Kahoko's eyes flew open. _'This late already?!' _She hurried up, rummaged the closet for her personal toiletries and raced to the bathroom. The house was unnaturally quiet.

She sighed. _'They strolled around, probably.' _It was a nice day for outdoor activities, after all.

Kaho faced the mirror and stared at her reflection—she was a total mess. There were dark circles under her eyes. The sky already had streaks of light when she finally managed to get some sleep, and it was then that she noticed that she was still in her 'yesterday' clothes.

She finished through shower and, after shrugging into comfortable clothes, she hurried down the stairs. She grasped the door knob and doubled back as she heard soft murmuring voices from the kitchen. Kahoko paused on the hallway and crept carefully towards the door.

"I'm really sorry for Kaho-chan."

There was a pause after the last sentence. Kahoko bit her lip.

"I guess…she never really got over Tsukimori-kun," Nami replied sympathetically. "So that explains her behavior these past few days. I never noticed…"

"Yeah," sighed Nao. "Come to think of it…Didn't it all begin after we heard the news on the so-called Violin Romance?"

"I must have missed that," added Shoko. "What of it, senpai?"

"It was in the papers. Months ago. About _him_ and the girl on TV," Nami supplied. "Y'know, Tsukimori-kun's sort of a celebrity in his own right. And this Miyaji-person…" her voice trailed off.

Nao snorted. "Huh. She stuck with him to the end. Desperate, if you ask me. I'd bet she seduced him."

"Nao-senpai…"

There was another bout of the painful silence, and Kahoko gripped the knob all too tightly. Her enhanced hearing allowed Kaho the sound of coffee, probably, being sipped, and then came Keiichi's slow statement.

"Tsukimori-senpai felt something for Kaho-senpai too."

"Ehhhh?!"

"Ah. It was pretty obvious. Remember Hamai Misa-sama's concert, Shoko?" he paused. "Yes. Tsukimori-senpai openly expressed his feelings through his violin. There had been an evident change to his music…"

"Music has…changed…?" Mio asked confusedly.

"Yes...." offered Shoko. "Tsukimori-senpai's music was always precise, always near perfection. But the first time I ever heard him play with such emotion—such depth—such sincerity—was the time he played Ave Maria with Kaho-senpai at the Training Camp."

"Huh. You've been paying attention." Nao noted.

"Hold on—" Nami interrupted, "—when you say 'camp,' you mean during the concours, Keiichi? And in this villa?"

"Yes, Nami-senpai."

"And you say they played that piece together? Where?"

Kahoko briefly wondered how a momentary pause affected her so, and she slumped weakly against the door. She could not bear to open the door and make them stop, and her feet seemed reluctant to take her away from the place.

"I was dozing off here, at the table, with Kanamoto-sensei. Their music woke me up. It was very beautiful—very peaceful. The sound probably came from the garden. "

"Sheesh, Keiichi, it's 'Kanazawa,' not 'Kanamoto,'" snapped Nami. "The garden? You mean where we saw Kahoko yesterday?"

"Around the same place, yes."

"Figures."

Kahoko closed her eyes. The answer was as simple as one plus one. Nami and her investigative journalism.

"But he left," Nao retorted, "He left her."

More of the awkward silence, and Kahoko decided that she didn't want to hear more of _him._ Things were painful enough as they were, and so she retreated back slowly and crept back up the stairs. She made bogus yawning noises and stomped loudly on the floor, indicating she were on her way to the kitchen. She opened the door.

"Kaho-chan! How uncharacteristic of you to sleep late!" Mio chirped jokingly. They all knew Kahoko was a late riser.

"Ah—Nami, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Anou…" Nami hesitated. "You looked…kind of tired."

Kahoko let it pass. "Anyway, what's for lunch? I'm starving."

Shoko choked on her tea and hurried to the other side of the room. Sure enough, puffs of smoke came out of the oven as she opened it. She put on her gloves and hurriedly took the chicken out.

It was slightly charred. Mio gingerly helped her cut the chicken to taste the meat.

"Hmm. It's still edible."

"Waah. I'm sorry, minna…" Shoko apologized, slightly red in the face, and she looked harried as a mother who forgot to pick her children up after school. Keiichi rubbed his palms slowly but eagerly.

"Hmm. I'd like crab soup to go with a charred chicken."

"You catch crab then." Shoko snapped at him.

"On second thought," Keiichi allowed with a smile, "A traditional soup will do."

---

The rest of the week passed by without much incident. They spent their remaining days outdoors—snorkeling, scuba diving, jet-skiing, playing volleyball by the sand; performing at the park. Kahoko shamelessly participated, purposefully exhausting herself so sleep would come easily at night. Nobody ever turned the television on—at least when Kahoko was around—it seemed to be an unspoken agreement. She felt relieved and at the same time annoyed with herself. _It's not like avoiding the news would change anything._

The morning was spent in boating and fishing—Keiichi was quite skilled, and the fish he caught the girls cooked over the fire. And then the girls decided to go shopping all afternoon—Kahoko's joints ached, and she retired immediately to their room to take a nap before dinner.

"Goodbye, cruel world…" she muttered exaggeratedly. She could feel exhaustion seeping through her bones, and her eyes fluttered close.

The sound of a clarinet and cello duet drifted through the open window. Her eyes flew open, and she slowly closed them again. She recognized the piece—Beethoven's Clarinet Trio Op. 11 – Adagio—minus the piano. Keiichi and Shoko. How peaceful their music sounded together. It reached her heart and lulled her into sleep.

Their music reached its crescendo and suddenly, Kahoko was lost in her own world with Len. As she slowly drifted to unconsciousness, she began hearing an entirely different melody.

The Ave Maria.

---

**Yay! Fuyuumi-san got over her introvercy (automatic spell-check tells me there's no such word but never mind, i'm speaking shakespeare here) gahaha. To listen to the clarinet/ cello duet, look for Beethoven Clarinet Trio Op. 11 - Adagio at your preferred video site. ^-^**

***today i'm the dumps, tomorrow perhaps will be another story.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

"Oh, come on, Kaho-chan!" Mio tugged at the comforter. "Get up! Come on! Energy!"

Kahoko groggily opened her eyes. Mio bent over her impatiently. She glanced at her bedside table. The digital clock flashed twenty-two minutes past nine o'clock.

"Sheesh, Mio," she groaned sleepily. "I've just managed to get some sleep! I worked on my term paper! What're you guys doing here anyway?"

"Hihara-senpai's shooting, remember?"

She pulled the covers above her head, and it muffled out her retort.

"I no won ngo."

"What's up, Mio?" Someone yelled from somewhere downstairs, probably Nami. "She up yet?"

"Wait a sec!" Mio yelled back. She turned to the reluctant, sleepy redhead. "Shoko is fixing your breakfast. You might as well get up now, since we're already running late."

Kahoko grumbled as she reluctantly got up from her bed. "Sheesh! Can't people rest on Sundays anymore?"

---

"CUT! Nicely delivered, Hihara-kun!" the director yelled appreciatively. "Now let's have a thirty-minute break—I want everyone back on the set 2:15 and not a second later. OK?"

'Everyone' agreed and they scattered either to rest, to drink, eat or to chatter with co-workers.

Kahoko, still sleepy and bored to death, shifted her weight on her legs, and she inched closer to Nami.

"Ow, that hurt! Why'd you poke me?"

"Ugh, Nami. I'm still sleepy. We've been here for almost four hours! My feet are bothering me."

Nami ignored her. "It's your fault for wearing those strappy sandals." She turned to Shoko and murmured, "Look at that actress. Yes, the one with the blue dress. I heard she's secretly dating this politician. And a married one at that."

She rolled her eyes and inched away from them. Funny how Nami and Mio got Shoko interested in the personal lives of celebrities.

Kahoko shifted her weight again, and she moved closer to Mio and Nao. The throng of people rooting for Hihara-senpai was overwhelming. _'Hihara-senpai sure has come a long way now,' _she thought.

People suddenly screamed and pushed.

"Argh!" Mio interjected angrily. "These police lines are so irritating. How inconvenient!"

Kahoko chuckled. Huh. Police line. It was a rather thick rope the staff had set around the location to control the crowd. There were more screaming and more pushing.

Kahoko hung her head wearily. _'People,' _she thought. _'It's like they've never seen actors before. What am I even doing here?' _she asked herself distractedly, and then decided that she would sneak out of the school if the opportunity presented itself.

"Kaho-chan?"

She lifted her eyes slowly, and she was met by the sight of Hihara Kazuki standing several meters from the 'police line.' Muscled, menacing-looking guys stood on either side of him, and Kahoko grimaced.

"Yay! It's really you, Kaho-chan!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Her cheeks burned profusely. _'Hihara-senpai hasn't changed much, either,' _she thought. _'Still a walking sound system.'_

She gasped as she felt a tug on her arm. Hihara-senpai took her hand! He grinned and ducked under the security line to pull Kahoko away from the crowd. Fans screamed and tried to follow suit but the guards were quick to block them out. Kahoko, still uncomprehending, caught sight of Nami, her eyes bulging—Shoko, Nami and Nao around her, looking flustered and somewhat amused. Kahoko closed her eyes in desperation.

It was then that she heard the stentorian click of the cameras.

Hihara ran to the direction of a small tent with Kahoko directly behind him. He helped Kahoko inside and then went in himself.

The tent contained a small folding bed, several gallons of water, tons of paperwork stacked disorderly on the small table and several folders were scattered on the bed itself.

"Miyazaki-san!" Hihara grinned. "This is Kaho-chan."

The director appraised her, obviously surprised, as Kahoko flushed scarlet and bowed down.

"S-sumimasen…" she stuttered.

The tent opened and a small woman strode angrily inside. She didn't even glance at Kahoko—she regarded Hihara-senpai coldly.

"Hihara-kun, you can't just go pulling people in front of _other_ people. It's distracting. It won't do your reputation and publicity any good!" she barked. "Who is SHE, anyway?!"

Kahoko winced. Must be the publicist Nami told them about. She was a slight woman, her hair a dark shade of blue with an aura whose charm looked as if it were regularly washed out with strong bleach. Kahoko tried to flex her fingers but Hihara-senpai only held her hand tightly in his.

"Hatsushiba-san. Please, don't talk like that. Kaho-chan's a really good friend of mine," he explained, apparently unconcerned, and it was what made Kahoko even _more _concerned about the situation.

"_Kaho-chan?" _the publicist raised her eyebrows skeptically. She turned her piercing, catlike eyes on Kahoko, and her expression was scary. _'Kaho-chan,' _after all, is rather intimate.

"My apologies, Miyazaki-san, but I've got a situation here, heh heh. Can I ask you to shoot other scenes where I'm not required for the meantime? Please?" he begged.

It was the publicist who answered coldheartedly. "No. You can't go, Hihara-kun. What will your manager say? You're going to finish shooting five more scenes and then we're going to move on to the next location." She consulted her notepad. "And you've got an appointment with a segment later this afternoon, says so here."

The director spoke suddenly, and it startled Kahoko. He was a portly, kind faced gentleman, and he peered at Hihara-senpai through his thick lenses.

"Hmm, alright, but DO attend the segment later. There isn't anything we can do about that." He chuckled heartily. "Besides, it's about time you got a life."

"Director Miyaza—"

"Thanks lots, Director!" Hihara grinned, disregarding Hatsushiba-san's murderous expression. He shrugged at his publicist. "Y'know I'm going, anyway." He then turned to look at Kahoko, who was both looking and feeling pale as cement. "Yay! Let's go, Kaho-chan!"

And they burst out of the tent to the surprise of the waiting crowd. Hihara-senpai ran to the direction of a silver car, with Kahoko's hand in his, and cameras working wildly.

---

"I'm ruined!!" Kahoko wailed after reading the morning edition of a tabloid. She drank her tea with vicious ferocity and continued to brood over the exaggeration of the news. She picked up _another_ local tabloid, a picture of her and Hihara-senpai hand in hand, while they ran towards the car. The bold letters 'WHO IS KAHO-CHAN' were impossible to miss. Kahoko had endured hours of answering the phone—friends and colleagues who took the time to ask if she really were going out with Hihara Kazuki, She wailed even more miserably.

The mailman delivered quite a number of mails that morning, and, by the third letter, Kahoko deduced they were all hate mail from Hihara-senpai's fans. How they got her address, Kahoko didn't want to know. She tossed the letters on the floor, and she felt extra thankful that she'd moved out after graduating from college.

'_Atleast Mom was spared of all this mess,' _she thought somewhat heavily.

Her mind trailed back to the incident three days ago. Hihara-senpai opened the passenger door and ushered her into the seat. He raced around the car to the driver's seat and happily drove away.

Kahoko stared nervously at the side mirror.

"H-Hihara-senpai…d-don't you think…?"

"Hmm?" He followed her gaze and frowned. "Rats! We have to lose them. Ah, here's the tricky bit." He focused on the narrow streets and turned stealthily left and right. Finally, they burst out on the highway.

He cheered loudly. "Yay! We lost them, Kaho-chan!" he lifted his hand, reached out for a high five, and, confused as she was, Kahoko slapped his hand and grinned. He sure never changed; he still had the same positive presence.

"You sure know your way around them, huh, Hihara-senpai."

He chuckled. "A guy gotta be discreet. I drive around a lot; I know almost every twist and turn of the place. Advantageous, especially in times like this." He paused and then stole a glance at her. "Huh. Senpai. Bit atrocious, don't you think?" he laughed heartily. "Hmm. Kazuki should be fine."

Kahoko flushed. "E-eh…that's a bit…" she hesitated. _'Intimate,' _she wanted to say, but she held her tongue.

"Hmm. Call me Kazuki, and I shall treat you to an endless supply of delicious cake. Deal?"

She laughed after a while—he remembered her fondness for sweets.

"Kazuki," She agreed.

He finally stopped the car in front of a modest house; he rummaged his glove compartment, pulled out a black cap, phony glasses, and then reached at the backseat for a simple green-and-black sweatshirt.

"Hey, Kaho-chan. Do I look like your ordinary starving boy?" he asked as he stared at himself on the mirror and went on to rearrange his hair.

Kahoko grinned. "Yes, you look average now." Kazuki turned to get out of the car. And then she added good-naturedly, "Only you're better-looking than any average boy."

It was probably a good thing she didn't notice Kazuki's feverished face as they entered the gate to the house.

---

Kahoko snapped back to reality.

"Sheesh."

How come they had pictures on the restaurant, too? Yes, what looked like a house was actually a restaurant. And a picture was taken as Kazuki forced her to eat his share of cake, too. How embarrassing.

She set out for work the next morning only to find a couple of reporters on the school gate. Kahoko was quick to hide behind a lamp post, and then she sneaked to the back gate.

She endured the stares and whispers of students and teachers alike, and it tormented her that they had to fire her embarrassing questions.

It was almost depressing.

The phone rang shrilly, and Kahoko sighed in digust. She wanted to ignore the call and pull the chord from the plug. _'But what if the call's important?'_ she thought. _'Mom, perhaps?' _

A familiar buoyant voice greeted her. "Kaho-chan! Would you like to dine with me tonight? If it's OK, I'll be at your door six pm sharp. I would wear a gas mask to avoid detection if you want me to. Please, Kaho-chan?"

Kahoko chuckled and sighed helplessly. She must be crazy, but then she agreed.

---

**Hihara-kun is so lovable. Don't you think? heh heh. If I were to choose which musical piece represented my current mood it would be the Gavotte. Tentenenen!**

***snaps fingers like dobby and disappears***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The fact that Hihara Kazuki, the celebrity, was dating Hino Kahoko, a mere schoolteacher, seemed to interest a great number of people.

'_Huh.' _Kahoko snorted. _'Going out. Not really the case.' _And the growing number of stolen shots always had to be taken as Kazuki helped her in and out of the car, as he held the door for her, as he took her jacket when they entered someplace, or as he guided her elbow to wherever. Kahoko saw nothing wrong with it—it was standard male procedure—as Mio had said, but the media keep on making such a big deal out of it.

Two months had passed since their 'accidental meeting.' Mio drove Kahoko crazy with all her renewed 'fate' and 'destiny' and 'kismet' talk. Nami pestered her for insider information. The only sane people around Kahoko were Shoko and Nao. Kahoko sighed.

Kahoko and Kazuki had been going out discreetly for two months now, but thanks to the national papers picking the story up, the circulating rumors wouldn't bubble down by even less than half a notch.

Kahoko grudgingly took out her lesson plan and proceeded to complete her requirements for the month. She was halfway computing tentative grades for her students when the doorbell rang. Kahoko sighed in exasperation. She wondered when Nami would give up asking for an insider's interview. _'I would NEVER appear in the papers consentingly,' _she thought angrily.

She opened the door. To her surprise, it was a guy in uniform.

"You are Hino Kahoko, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Er—yes."

"Delivery. Please sign here, Hino-san."

The guy handed her a colorful bouquet, a box of cake probably, after she had signed the slip. She thanked the delivery guy and she moved sluggishly towards her living room.

She picked up the note attached to the flowers. _Kaho-chan, I hope you're not too busy to join me for dinner later this evening. Please take care. Kazuki. P.S. You can call me at this number._

Kahoko peeked at the beribboned box and smiled. Cake. Good timing—Shoko and Keiichi would surely drop by after work. _'I'd ask Nami to come over too, if she's not busy,' _she thought. She carried the box to the kitchen, put the cake on the fridge and went back to the living room. She replaced the flowers Kazuki had sent on her mother's antique vase. The smell was ethereal.

She picked the card up and dialed.

"Hiya!" Kahoko jumped and jerked the receiver away from her ear. "Kazuki isn't around so please leave your messages after the dial tone. _Click. _Ahem. I'm not calling you back unless you tell me how good-looking I am. Ja!" _Click._

Kahoko chuckled. "Good-looking? Er—I must have dialed the wrong number. Kidding! Hello, handsome. It's Kaho. Thanks for the flowers—they're lovely. You shouldn't have bothered. As for the cake, I'll save you a slice or two, and heavens help me resist temptation. Oh, and I'm quite free tonight. Later, that is. Take care, yourself. Bye bye."

She hung the phone up. She enjoyed every minute with Kazuki. He was always cheerful, always kind, always thoughtful. Always making Kahoko laugh. She sighed. If only hr weren't a famous actor. Then maybe they could afford to go somewhere open to the public—like the park, or the amusement park. Kahoko shook her head deliberately. No, definitely not the place. She scooped her lesson plan, calculator, notebooks and other reference materials and placed them on her bed. She opened a small cabinet and took out a cellophane-covered bulk, one of the two tangible remembrances Len had left her with.

It was a teddy bear.

---

Kahoko stepped out of the car uneasily. Kazuki blindfolded her earlier and was now guiding her up several steps.

"Kazuki, where are you taking me?"

"Hmm. The beautiful girl is so impatient. We'll be there in a little while."

She blushed despite of the cloth that covered her eyes. _'Eh, bishoujo.' _She thought. _'I'm not one, far's I'm concerned.'_ She felt the floor lurch and she automatically lunged for Kazuki. Her head bumped into his chest and he unexpectedly held her close. Kahoko could hear his steady heartbeat, and she eased into his arms.

"Relax," he murmured. "It's just the elevator."

The levator lurched to a stop, or so Kahoko felt. Kazuki pulled her outside and helped her out of the blindfold. She blinked several times and slowly looked around. Her breath came out in three distinct gasps.

They were in a rooftop. The sparkle of the city lights was breathtaking. Her gaze locked on a table for two—flowers adorned every open space.

The stars twinkled cheerfully overhead—just the perfect backdrop. The place was so beautiful.

Kazuki grinned at her astounded expression. He held out his arm.

"So—shall we?"

With automatic courtesy, he pulled a chair away from the table, waiting for her to sit down before he took out his own opposite her.

"I'm glad you liked the place, Kaho-chan."

"Liked it!" Kahoko rolled her eyes. "It's—beautiful, very. This is straight from a movie scene! Please tell me there aren't cameramen lurking around. I haven't got a script," she joked. She glanced at Kazuki; his face illuminated by the dancing flames of the candles. He reached out for a rather large, expensive looking bottle and poured a reasonable measure of wine in both glasses.

"No, we are alone." He said, handing her a glass. "To us," he offered.

Kahoko flushed deep scarlet. Their glasses made a soft 'clink' sound and she sipped the wine testily. It was outrageously delicious. She sipped some more.

He reached out and lifted a covered dish. Kahoko laughed when she saw what it contained—a small, beautifully decorated two-tiered cake.

"Kazuki, are you really trying to make me fat?"

He chuckled. "No, not really." He clasped his hands beneath his chin and stared fondly at Kahoko. He held her gaze and refused to let go.

"They called it a guy's romance. Well—a guy would give a girl cake, that is, if he liked her."

Kahoko doubled back. She remembered, years ago, the time when Kazuki invited her an afternoon of eating cake. Her eyes widened. She absolutely had no idea.

He seemed to know the direction her thoughts were taking and he let out a soft chuckle.

"You were different, Kaho-chan. Dense. Heh. Everyone around us knew I had a crush on you and yet you—for some reason—failed to notice. Beats me why."

Kahoko opened her mouth as if to say something and closed them again. _'Just what am I supposed to say?' _she thought.

Kazuki chuckled at her baffled expression and stood up. He strode to a small table and grinned at her. It was then that Kahoko noticed his get-up—a velvet dark blue blazer with contrasting satin trim at the lapel, the sleeves rolled up his arms; grey denim jeans and black loafers. He looked unbelievably gorgeous.

Clear, serene music flowed out from the speakers. He strode back to Kahoko's direction and gallantly put his right arm behind his back—left arm outstretched graciously—and bowed simultaneously.

"May I have this dance?"

They moved slowly, side to side, his hands on her waist; Kahoko's arms circled his neck. She mentally thanked Mio for dressing her up in a simple sheath dress—its flattering simple lines kept the dress from overwhelming her figure—and for reminding her of Kazuki's towering height and lending her three-inch strappy heels. The song morphed subtly into the next, the next, and the next, until Kahoko lost track of the whole thing. Neither seemed to notice—they simply swayed to the rhythm of the stars and their hearts.

"Kazuki?" she murmured suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened to your appetite?"

Kazuki burst out laughing. His eyes smiled warmly across at her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"Hatsushiba-san seemed to think of it as indecent and improper. She slowly reined me in."

"She's quite stern, huh."

He snorted. "That's the understatement of the year."

A pair of golden eyes regarded her intensely. Kahoko felt his arms tighten their hold on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I love you, Kaho-chan."

He lifted her face on one hand, the other pressed on the small of her back.

"K-Kazuki.."

"Now you know," he whispered as he leaned down to claim her lips.

---

**Ahaha i absolutely had no idea what the view on the rooftop during night time would be like. For inspiration I took a night trip to the mall the other night and I ended up getting sidetracked by new book releases at the bookstore. Hah. My imagination is running dry and my tooth aches from all thinking I've been doing (or is it the head? Whatever).**

**Thank you thank you guys for the comments. I honestly didn't think anyone would bother reading my story let alone subscribing. not to mention 'favoriting.' That was a surprise. Gah. Now i'm pressured. heh heh. Jodan! I'll do my best to make this story satisfying and interesting enough for everyone. Please review, so i would know whether i'm on the right track here. arigato gozaimasu! ^-^  
**

***loser's lurgy might be contagious. humor me.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

"Yaah! Yunoki-senpai, where are you taking me?" Kahoko bawled impishly as Yunoki, impeccably tailored, dragged her out of Seiso. Students stared shamelessly as they passed.

"Stop thrashing, Kahoko." He scolded. "You're every bit as immature as you were seven years ago."

"Hark who's talking," she spat. "Mature and sane people don't just drag other people off."

Yunoki ignored her remark and opened the passenger door. He shoved Kahoko in, circled the car and settled down the driver's seat. He saw Kahoko's disgruntled expression and laughed.

"What a funny face. Now be a dear and fasten your seatbelt."

---

"There. Now you look presentable, at the very least." He smiled at the sight of Kahoko. She wore a black sensual strapless chiffon cocktail dress. It was an A-line short skirt with an elaborate stone studded detail on the empire bodice. Her hair, piled up in a large smooth twist at the back of her neck, completed her simple and yet elegant look. She simply looked phenomenal.

He handed her a long, thin, beribboned case. Kahoko stared at it gingerly. Yunoki, irritated, snatched the case from Kaho's hands and opened the box to reveal a set of Akoya pearl jewelry. He took the necklace out and fastened it around Kahoko's neck. She brushed the pearls with her fingers. Akoya pearls are known for their high luster and rich color.

"Well—thanks, but..I don't want the earrings. The ring, neither." she said. Yunoki shrugged and pressed the box to her hands. He took something from his breast pocket.

"Here."

It was a black elegant pleated satin purse with beaded frame on both sides, completely hand beaded. Kahoko eyed it. Top snap closure with Swarovski crystals—well, it looked expensive. _'Excellent taste as always.'_ she thought, repressing a smile. She had loathed Yunoki-senpai's fascination for all things formal. She took the purse, feigning irritation and stuffed the box and her own purse inside.

She took a step in her high-heeled black patent leather peep-toe pumps. The buckle fastening ankle strap cut through her flesh, and she sighed.

"This is going to kill me—well, in a few hours' time. Ugh, Yunoki-senpai. Couldn't you pick a more comfortable pair of shoes?"

It was his turn to sigh. "I don't want someone who looks like a pauper in my concert. Can't you just—at least, be thankful? You're whiney as ever. Stupid Kahoko."

"Well, I'm _sorry._" She muttered furiously. "You didn't even stop to ask me if I'm alright with this. If I even wanted to attend _your _concert."

"Why, don't you?" he asked evilly.

"I—well—don't distract me!" she stamped her foot. "Just tell me I'm not going to spend the rest of the night with you!"

"Of course not. I don't want to spend my evening with a dummy. You will find your seating arrangement inside the purse." He turned on his heel.

"Yunoki-senpai!" she cried. "Are you going to let me walk all the way to the concert?!?"

He folded his arms in front of his chest and cocked his head to one side.

"Hino Kahoko. You really ARE an idiot. I still have something to attend to. I have arranged for a car to pick you up—the driver would be waiting for you at the lobby. Well then, I'll see you later."

"You could've just told me," she mumbled and doubled-back. "Wait!! I am going alone???!!" she hissed.

"Yes, seeing as you enjoy the spotlight these days. Might as well let you enjoy it alone."

"How dare you—"

"Now, now. There are eyes and ears here, Kahoko. Behave." he said, giving her an amused look as if enjoying a private joke. He chuckled and turned to leave.

---

"We're here, Hino-sama."

Kahoko snapped out of her reverie and shot a glance at the uniformed chauffeur. She managed a smile.

"Ah, thank you. Er—I'll take it from here—"

The elderly man quickly got out of his seat and helped Kahoko out of the car. Lights blinded her as she stepped out onto the carpet.

"The car would be waiting for you after the concert, Miss. Please enjoy the night."

She thanked the driver and cursed Yunoki mentally. A concert. A concert. Seriously, a concert?!? With a red carpet? With a band of reporters?!

'_Aaarrgghh.'_

She worked on her poker face while she walked gracefully to brightly-lit auditorium. Opera house. Whatever. _'What is this, academy awards night? Sheesh.' _She was boiling and fuming mad.

'_Yunoki-senpai set me up to make me look awkward and comical,' _she thought angrily. _'Well, I won't let him get to me this time.' _Her chin jerked up a fraction and she squared her shoulders in flawless dignity. _'Two can play this game.' _Around her, the cameras clicked and flashed.

Kahoko reached the attendant at the double front doors. She fished the invitation from Yunoki's purse and the attendant handed her the programme.

"Please enjoy the night."

Kahoko thanked the woman graciously and proceeded to the lobby. She scanned said programme—Shimizu Keiichi - cello. She smiled.

Men and women dressed formally and elegantly lounged casually at the lobby. Kahoko gulped. It wasn't a trap, after all. At least, she didn't look out of place—for the time being. She slipped into the powder room and hastily put on the chandelier pearl earrings. It was awfully heavy, but the effect was dramatic. She left out the ring, and, satisfied, went out to join the guests and to find her seat.

Kahoko held her breath as she walked past several guests. She recognized some of them—well-known artists and musicians—businessmen and women. _'Trust Yunoki-senpai to gather the big shots.' _she thought. _'Now I feel so out of place.'_

She wished Kazuki wasn't out of the country shooting his film. He would have effortlessly made her feel alright. His presence never failed to calm her down. She sighed.

"Kaho-chan!"

She turned her face to the right and beamed. It was Kaji Aoi. He excused himself from his company, crossed the room and reached her in several athletic strides.

"Kaji-kun. It's been a while."

"Yes. You look implausibly amazing." He reached out and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

Cameras flashed. Kahoko moaned.

_"They are everywhere!!"_ she hissed.

Kaji chuckled. "Dressed formally, they can wander around inconspicuously. It can't be helped; they're here to cover the event. You know, publicity."

Kahoko grimaced. "Blah. Publicity."

"Hey, Kaho-chan. What's your seating arrangement?" he asked eagerly. Kahoko scanned her invitation letter.

"Uh—Box B, says here."

Kaji chortled. "Wow. VIP. You know, those boxes used to accommodate royal dignitaries—most prestigious."

"Humph. Doesn't matter." She huffed. "How about you, Kaji-kun?"

"Second row."

"Can't I sit beside you?" she frowned.

"No, I'm afraid you can't." he sounded disappointed. "I can show you your way to your box, however." He smiled and held out his arm. "Well, if you follow me…"

---

The 'box' was set above the level of the stage. It seated eight people, more or less. Kahoko took an empty seat and meekly looked around. Men in power suits and lovely ladies in dressy evening separates chatted amiably around her. She resisted the urge to slouch and remove her shoes.

She spotted Yunoki near the stage, smiling, welcoming, bowing and shaking hands with his guests. He waved at Kahoko gaily. Kaho, about to turn her face away to ignore him, saw his companions look at her direction, and she waved back half-heartedly. She swore she saw an evil glint in his eye as he looked away.

Tsuchiura Ryoutarou's tall figure made its way to the second row. Beside him, Kahoko beamed, was Ousaki-senpai. They shook hands with Yunoki and other unknowns. She saw Keiichi help Shoko onto a front row seat, and the lights dimmed considerably as he left, probably for the backstage. Yunoki-senpai's voice welcomed his guests to the Third Annual Musical Concert for a Cause. Everyone applauded.

Kahoko turned to look as someone took the empty seat beside her. She squinted—it was too dark; she can only make out the dark shadows and hear feeble movements of those near her. She turned her attention back to the stage.

The opening number began.

A quartet of adolescents delighted their audience as they trooped to the stage. Dressed smartly, they began their first piece—Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Mozart. They were pretty good, considering their ages.

Waves of sentimentality hit her—the time she took part in a quartet to entertain and educate the kids. The music sounded lively and made her feel nostalgic. The string quartet moved on to the next piece--Beethoven String Quartet Op. 18 No. 6, second movement. It was Beethoven's last sketched theme for a slow movement before he died. How peaceful.

Keiichi played three pieces from Bach—Cello Suite No. 6 – Gigue, Allemande and Gavotte. She joined in the applause of the crowd after his performance. He was outstanding. She closed her eyes.

Men and women performed with different instruments—pieces from Chopin to Liszt—Gossec to Paganini—Schubert to Humoresque—Kleinfield to Tchaikovsky. Noted pieces from noted composers—it was a treat to Kahoko's musical ears.

Her eyes remained closed as the first notes of a classical piece startled her. 24 Caprices for Solo Violin Op. 24 in A minor. Paganini. She gasped and her eyes flew open. Impulsively, she gripped either arm of her chair and exclaimed.

"Len!"

People shushed her irritably. She heard words like 'excited' and 'weirdo' and slowly settled back to her seat. Her face flushed. No, it wasn't Len.

'_It isn't him,'_ she thought as she processed the parallel octaves and rapid shifting covering many intervals, extremely fast scales and arpeggios. Same acrobatic technique, but the notes wasn't as profound--didn't have the same depth; the same emotion as Len had played it.

She sighed and waited for the performance to end; for the applause, and then she stood up to excuse herself. There was a murmur of disapproval—Kahoko thanked the darkness—at least they wouldn't be able to recognize her instantaneously. She murmured _'sumimasen'_ to the person beside her. The person hesitated but let her pass.

Once outside the seemingly suffocating theater, Kahoko walked around the empty lobby to look for an alternative exit. There was no way she can leave through the front doors without going to hell first.

She found a fire exit near the restrooms—she slipped out unnoticed by anyone.

Kahoko breathed in the fresh air. She felt like patting herself on the back.

'_Good work, self. You found the garden.'_

She settled down one of the benches, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

'_It's been seven years, Kaho. Seven years! Any sane person would've moved on by now. What is wrong with you?' _she reflected bitterly. _'Opus 24. Huh. And the theme—setting free. How ironic. Well, yeah, it's about time you moved on. Pathetic Kahoko.'_

"Hino-san?"

Outrageously loud and excited voices startled Kahoko. She opened her eyes and momentarily looked around, wondering whether the concert had already ended.

About five people stood on either side of her, their cameras flashing simultaneously; blinding her. They began to rapidly fire her questions.

"Hino-san, it has been reported that you are currently dating Hihara-kun. How true is the rumor that both of you are now living together, and at your apartment, no less?"

Kahoko's eyes widened with surprise. "I—no—that's not—"

"Did he really ask you to marry him? No, wait, are you pressuring him to marry you?"

"No! He—"

"Is it true that you are pregnant?"

Kahoko shook her head hysterically. _'Where do they get these absurd ideas?' _There wasn't anything true with those assumptions, and yet Kahoko failed to answer them. Her throat was too dry for speech. The flash from the cameras were blinding and confusing her. They kept on firing questions and insinuations that Kahoko closed her eyes and covered her ears.

A cold hand jerked her arm upwards, forcing her to stand up. Kahoko cringed; she felt the mass of bodies converging around her. The hand took her own and pulled her out of the press's way. She felt someone's arm wrap around her protectively, shielding her from the outraged crowd.

Kahoko, half-sane, clutched at the hand and followed her 'savior' out of the garden and onto the black of night. Behind them, the cameras flashed furiously.

---

_Bad, bad week. I always set limits for myself and yet sometimes these limits are..well..too limited._

**Anyway, after considerable trips to Google Land, i finally managed to complete the Opera House scene. What do i know of these high class gatherings. i've been to several classical concerts before, but nothing that..uh, well, complicated. Tch.**

_Life just has this habit of throwing things at you, sometimes bonking you in the head. A wake-up call, perhaps?_

**Please review this chapter. Enjoy the rest of the week! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

The engine started to life and Kahoko, in her daze, closed her eyes in relief. The car had been out for a good five miles before she realized what was happening. She tensed and her eyes flew to the driver's side.

"T-T-Tsukimori-kun!" she stuttered, clutching at her throat.

The man called Len didn't even bother to throw her a glance.

"Hino," he acknowledged; his voice without the impersonal note he normally used.

Silence.

She settled back, respecting his desire to have no distractions while he drove.

Kahoko wondered idly where he was taking her but she dared not speak. She turned her head to the glass window and saw Len's reflection. His side of the window was open, the air tousling his hair.

Len. If anyone had even thought of it at all, they would have assumed that his life consisted of his violin and practically nothing else.

Kahoko closed her eyes. She had left the concert with someone and the media people got pictures to prove it. She can almost imagine the trouble she would get into and she tried to tune out unpleasant remarks she would get to hear who knows--tonight, tomorrow?

The passenger door opened. She jerked up--she didn't even notice the car slow into a standstill. Len leaned in and studied Kahoko's face.

She stared back.

"Same old Kahoko," he murmured. He leaned closer and extended his hand. "Come, take my hand."

Kahoko bit her lip. Those very words meant little to her seven years back, before she'd discovered her unconscious feelings for him. But this time made her heart throb and all the years of longing and desperation welled up inside her. She took his hand.

They stepped out into a narrow, pooled concrete path--tall trees surrounding its aisle. The water under her feet was tinted yellow by the streetlamps. Kahoko looked up at the sky. She did not notice Len's eyes linger on her upturned face, resting there thoughtfully with a quiet strength in their depths that was all the strength of the trees about them; calm and unshakable.

He slowed his footsteps to match hers, and soon the path widened and leveled. They walked side by side in silence. Kahoko frowned and turned to look at him as she recognized the entrance to the place. It was the amusement park they all went to way back in sophomore year.

He merely smiled. "I haven't been here in years."

Kahoko returned the smile. "Yeah--me too."

She threw her inhibitions away. _'Len is with me tonight,' _At that moment, it was the only thing that mattered.

They bought tickets and enjoyed the rides repeatedly. Kahoko screamed and laughed and clutched at Len's arm. He seemed to be enjoying himself, too--a small smile spread on his lips.

_'What I would give to always see him like this,' _Kahoko thought. _'Happy, without a care in the world.'_

The ride ended and Len reached out for her hand.

"The Ferris wheel?"

"I have absolutely no problem." Kahoko blurted out, mimicking Len's reply to Ryou's sarcastic remark.

He smiled.

The attendant took their tickets; appraising them reproachfully. Kahoko's dress was dishevelled; her hair sticking out of its chignon.

Len; the hollow beneath his throat exposed as he deliberately unbuttoned his pleated white shirt and loosened his tie--his tux in hand. Both of them looked half-dignified.

They ignored the staring crowd. It was probably a good thing it was a weeknight--there weren't too many people around.

They settled down on either side of the enclosed space. Kahoko patted her hair--she was sure it looked awful. Len reached out and removed the band holding the knot up. He smoothed her hair out, letting it fall about her shoulders._  
_

Len took her left hand and held his own adjacent to it--Kaho's stomach lurched at the memory.

"You hands got smaller," he noted.

"No. Yours got bigger," she retorted.

Len frowned thoughtfully, twined his fingers with hers and fixed his eyes upon her. A powerful surge of emotion descended on her out of the blue, thrilling through her nerves with a tingling mixture of ice and fire. Kahoko stirred under his gaze and her slight movement broke the silence between them. They both spoke at once.

"Len--"

"Kaho--"

Pause.

"Please go on," he said, and Kahoko's voice trembled slightly.

"You were at Yunoki-senpai's concert?" she asked, eyeing his suit speculatively.

"I was right beside you."

"Oh. I didn't notice you. It was too--" she paused mid-sentence and yelled, "Right beside me!!!"

"That was the piece I played during the final selection," he supplied, a flicker of laughter dancing in his gaze. "Setting free."

Kahoko, blushing furiously, said nothing. _'Yunoki-senpai. This was the set-up,' _she thought. She narrowed her eyes in anger and then she relented. She must remember to thank him sometime.

Long silence.

"H-How are things in Germany?"

"Everything as they should be," he replied, his voice flat.

"And your family?"

"They are well." His eyes somewhat hardened and Kahoko hesitated.

"Uh--you're fluent in German, right, Tsukimori-kun?"

He nodded.

Kahoko winced. _'What a stupid question.' _Anything to get some sort of conversation going between them.

Quite frustrated, she drifted back to silence.

"And you, Hino?"

"Eh--what?" The sudden question startled her. Kahoko noted the renewed use of their 'polite names.' She sighed inwardly.

"How are things with you?"

"I'm--uh--okay. I teach at Seiso and I'm attending graduate school. Bit tiring, yeah. But fulfilling." she blabbered.

He merely nodded. _'Ugh. Why wouldn't Len participate in a normal conversation?!' _She gathered the courage to ask.

"Well--um--we've heard of Miyaji-san." A lump rose on her throat. "A-anou...Congratulations."

He shrugged.

"You're quite famous," he stated flatly, as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Not--not really--"

"You should be more careful, Hino," he said as he released her hand. His voice was remote, abstracted, more the voice she was used to. "You should avoid going out alone, considering the situation you and Hihara-senpai are in."

"I--but--" her voice faltered. _'He's right. What more can I say?' _"I'm sorry, Tsukimori-kun."

He raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Um--earlier--well, the press might have gotten p-pictures of us and, well--"

Len took her hand back and silenced her with a look.

"_I _shall worry about that. _Later. _Come on. Ride's over."

---

They settled down to eat and rest. Kahoko handled the food, with Len waiting on a table partially obscured by a tree. She carried the tray heedfully as she made her way to the table.

"Hey, Ana. Isn't that guy Tsukimori Len?"

Kahoko froze and stole a glance at the person who spoke.

"Huh?" the one called Ana turned her head to look and skeptically said, "Megumi. What on Earth would a famous violinist be doing in an amusement park? And at this hour?!"

"Well, looks like him. Anyway--"

Kahoko, relieved, hurried to the tree and placed their orders on the table. Sodas and meaty buns. It was like they were relieving the days before they parted. He merely smiled and and took a bite.

Neither bothered to speak--they ate in silence. And then Len stood up and looked her down from his superior height.

"How about dropping by the Haunted House?"

"No way."

"Kahoko. I'll never let go of you."

The words rang on Kahoko's ears. _I'll never let go of you._ It sounded wonderful, except that the words meant differently to her than it meant to Len.

Despite of that fact, she agreed.

---

"Huhu." Kahoko wept phonily as they crept carefully inside the haunted house. They walked slowly hand in hand. "Ehh, they've got the mist effect now." she sniffed. _'Who knows what monstrosities the house offered now?'_

Len didn't say anything; he just kept his slow but steady pace.

"Aiyaaa!" Kahoko screamed. A bloody claw-like hand clawed from a broken wall and grabbed her arm. She screamed even more loudly.

"GET--OFF--ME!!"

Len impatiently grabbed the hand and jerked her free. They hurried away. Kahoko panted heavily.

"It's not even real," he muttered indifferently.

Kahoko ignored him. She remembered the rough feel of the hand in her arm. She shivered.

She jumped as she felt another hand seize her ankle. It was awfully cold. Kahoko, in her fright, thrashed the hand with her heel. She thought she heard someone curse as the hand slithered away. Len's lips pulled up ever so slightly in the corners.

She looked away pointedly and let Len lead her to the deeper and darker part of the house. She sighed. More monstrosities.

And then she screamed bloody murder.

A monster was directly in front of her--its face inches from her own--hanging upside down. She stared at the bloodshot eyes--the mouth twisted into an unpleasant grimace. It brandished a bloody knife menacingly towards her face. Kahoko screamed and screamed.

"Kaho!" Len yanked at her hand. Her scream echoed loudly inside the almost empty haunted house. He stepped closer to pull her away. The monster grinned wickedly and waved the bloody knife about.

"Kaho, it's okay. It's--"

Kahoko paused, took a deep breath for another blood-curling scream--

Len's lips silenced her.

It was one deep, passionate kiss. Kahoko's knees buckled and Len's other hand circled her waist to steady her. She clung onto his neck, rooted to the spot. She let her feelings flow freely, just like a song, letting him hear unspoken words. Letting him know how much she loved him, how long she's been waiting.

Moments passed by and it felt like forever.

He drew away from her at last, his eyes dark with an expression that she felt too distressed to read. She leaned against him, momentarily relying on the the support of the one arm he kept about her.

Len pressed a kiss on her forehead. He clutched her closer to him, his face pressed on her hair.

Kahoko slowly opened her eyes. The maniac, hanging upside down, was watching them with an amused expression on his monstrous face. Kahoko's face reddened; she clutched her purse and hit the monster repeatedly on the head. A final whack--and she dragged a very surprised and confounded Len in her wake. She never saw the 'monster' raise his hand in a salute, massaging his head, winking at Len.

---

**So here we are at the amusement park bit. I love the manga! It provides me lots of inspiration to toy with. People tell me it's weird how Len didn't show up until Chapter VII, taking the fact that he is the main character into consideration. Well, I've got to work on HiharaXKahoko first, and Len needn't show up until after Kazuki makes Kahoko his girlfriend, or else it would be an entirely different story, and I don't want to confuse anyone, myself particularly, by inserting unnecessary Tsukimori Len POVs. *pauses for breath* He gets his own chapter, see.**

**Anyway, amusement park chapter can be found at mangafox la corda d'oro chapter 36.**

**My special thanks to Galythia-san for the enormously helpful review. I owe you big time. ^-^  
**

**Chapter VIII this week. Hopefully. I say thanks to the people who are enjoying this story. Kiotsukete! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

*bit OC, beware*

***i say thanks to the people who had given me encouraging words and helpful reviews. i cannot thank you guys enough. **

*someone sent an angry pack of mongoose friends after me. made me wonder whether i resemble some rodent or snake. or an egg. gah. nande?!? T.T gahaha. happy birthday to me!! *sings to self* and here's my birthday gift--

**Chapter VIII**

Kahoko panted heavily as she clutched at her side. They had reached Len's car, both of them out of breath. She cursed the monster mentally over and over again. To ruin her moment like that! He deserved more than a couple of good swipes in the head. She eyed the black purse Yunoki had given her and sighed.

'_Whoo. It isn't marred, thank God.' _

Despite the chilly temperature, her cheeks felt hot.

Len opened the passenger door for her. He circled the car, settled on the driver's seat and drove away. Kahoko stole a glance at the clock perched just above the stereo—11:42. The concert began at six o'clock.

She stared outside the window—it was dark, but the streetlamps occasionally highlighted trees and the blur of colors as they passed wild flowers. Everything seemed to enrapture Kahoko. She pressed the button to open the window. The wind felt great, swooshing against her face. Kahoko clasped her hands on her lap. Sometimes she caught sight of the ocean. It was lovely.

They reached another highway—the way to her apartment. Her time with him would soon end. She heard Len sigh, but she pretended not to notice.

The car turned sharply to the left.

"Len, what—"

He parked illegally on the side of the road and helped her out of the car.

"I want you to hear me play."

He reached out to the backseat and reached out for something.

His violin case.

They walked silently through the entrance of the familiar park. The flowers thrived and blossomed and smelled wonderful, together with the amazingly pungent smell of the grass. Colorful vines crept up the trees.

The park was totally silent except for the occasional murmurs of the wind. The birds had settled down for the night, and they watched two figures head for the metal railings. The ocean reflected the stars and the streetlights.

"Kaho."

She fixed her gaze at the man she loved and smiled. His hair, ruffled by the wind, never failed to depict an air of carelessness—something he rarely projected anyway. His eyes met hers with a quiet acceptance of shared feelings—mutual knowing, with no need of words between them. He reached down, pulled his violin and bow, and then gestured for Kahoko to sit down.

She settled down a concrete bench. The ocean wind picked up and blew Len's hair around his face. She watched him position gracefully to play. Kahoko closed her eyes.

The peaceful melody of the Ave Maria floated through her ears to her heart.

---

"Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko stood up from the couch and made her way to the door. She opened it and welcomed the smiling Kazuki—a bouquet in one hand, a box of cake on the other.

She smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

"Kazuki. You shouldn't have bothered. You're spoiling me, you know."

"Wow. That dress looks good on you, Kaho-chan!"

"You think so?" Kahoko whirled around waggishly and stuck her tongue out at him. "Silly--you bought this for me."

He grinned and placed the box on the table.

"Flowers for the most beautiful girl."

Kahoko blushed.

"I missed you. I'm glad the shoot only lasted for a week. It was so tiring."

"Why, I missed you too," she replied. It was true.

Kazuki's eyes lit up and he bent down to kiss her.

"Kahoko?" he asked after a while. "Are you okay?"

"Eh—ah. Yes," she answered hastily. "I'm okay. I'm just feeling a bit light-headed." Her excuse sounded lame even in her own ears, but it seemed to convince him, and for that she felt doubly culpable.

Kazuki frowned in worry. He gently brushed his fingers on her neck and forehead and pulled her for an embrace.

"You've been feeling really down lately, Kaho," he murmured. "I'm really sorry about those reporters. It's all my fault. I should've been there with you. I could have—"

"Kazuki, please stop blaming yourself. Besides, it's been two months since that incident. More or less," she chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't have left the theater. It's my fault they saw me."

Kazuki had frantically and repeatedly tried to call her the night of the concert. Yunoki had phoned him—long distance—to tell him she'd been chased by reporters and cannot be located. Kahoko felt pretty bad about it. Kazuki booked a flight back to Japan that very night just to make sure she's fine.

Kahoko pinched his cheeks playfully. "Really. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But I feel bad about it," he exhaled disgustedly. "Those reporters! I understand their curiosity and all that stuff but what they did to you was way below the belt. Ah—I should've issued them a restraining order. Ha. That ought to have made me feel better." he chortled.

She laughed weakly. "Aha. It's in their nature."

"Nami-san doesn't act the way they do."

"Hmm. Good point," she allowed. "Oh, by the way, she asked me to tell you thanks, _again,_ for the exclusive interview."

He laughed and shuddered. "God, did she prepare really tricky questions. She meant business. I was practically sweating even before she turned to me for cross-examination."

"Nami is an unstoppable force of nature," she chortled. "Hmm, say we eat the cake? I'm drooling already." She took his hand.

Kazuki grinned and agreed.

---

They spent the rest of the evening at the balcony. Kahoko leaned on the railing with the crossing pattern castings and circle drape. Kazuki stood behind her with his arms around her waist; his chin resting on her shoulder blade.

"Aw. I feel awful," he complained.

"Aha. I warned you against eating all that food," she chided. "You are going to gain several tens of pounds. Neh. Hatsushiba-san is going to kill me!"

He chortled but said nothing. They swayed feebly, side to side, in silence. From a distance, they were the picture of young love and contentment—but as Kazuki murmured in her ear, Kahoko's thoughts were far away—at the park.

The final note of the Ave Maria quivered for a second and was blown away by the wind. She shivered.

Len leaned against the metal railings. A bleak look tightened his face as he stared at the placid waters.

"I am…indeed getting married."

Kahoko's mind and heart felt strangely drained of feeling. '_If only it would last,'_ she thought hopelessly, but she knew that it could not. She felt thankful, though. The numbness kept the pain at bay.

"Miyaji-san and I--the patnership was quite favorable for us. Together, we've forged useful contacts and established connections. Vienna recognized our music through our violin--duets, mostly. After some time we decided it best to further our music training at Berlin. And--you see, my father and Miyaji-san's father are good friends. They seemed to think having their children marry each other someday the best idea."

She turned her gaze to the ocean. The twinkling light reflected from the stars was so beautiful it was almost painful to watch. Kahoko lifted her eyes to the sky. Stars. They represent hope. Or greatness. Always approaching but never achieving a complete grasp. They are simply out there too far to hold; grounding us. _'Just like Len,'_ she thought. Unreachable.

"I disagreed and we had a dispute," he continued. "I decided to go back to Japan. I got as far as the highway to the airport—mother called. Father got admitted to the hospital. Somehow, I felt responsible for his condition." he paused and then declared, "That was two years ago."

"He asked me to marry Miyaji-san. That's asking for too much, I know. And then father's condition got worse." He turned to look at Kahoko, as if waiting for her to say something. Kahoko wished he would stop. The ending was predictable, anyway. Boy meets girl, boy left, boy ended up getting married to another girl. End of story.

"I kept in touch with Yunoki-senpai. He kept me posted of everything that happened after I left. I wasted so much time. By the time I finally decided it would do me well to talk to you, I found your house empty. And then I saw you with Hihara-senpai. I was waiting inside the car."

He took a deep breath. "I took a double take on things. What was I thinking, showing up? Mother was right. I've got nothing to offer you, after all."

A sob broke through Kahoko's throat. Len was beside her in a trice.

The kiss, unlike the first, was melancholic. It was almost painful—like saying goodbye. Like regret and sorrow and the most painful of heartbreaks. It was one thing and everything in one shot.

Len slowly pulled away. His fingers rose to wipe away her tears and to brush stray hair from her eyes. He closed his own and pulled Kahoko closer to him.

She relaxed in Len's arms, imprinting the scene on her mind. There would never be another night at the park when his arm would shelter her from the cold. It was a cold that she felt would remain in her heart as long as the memory would have to last her, sharp and clear, in a way that no amount of time can dim.

"I will…never play the Ave Maria for anyone but you." And then he whispered,

"I love you, Kahoko. Be happy."

---

"I love you, Kahoko."

Kahoko blinked. It was Kazuki.

"Kazuki?"

"I never really gave up on you." His voice sounded quiet, with an underlying seriousness in his tone that made Kahoko's heart thud loudly.

He sighed and smiled a little, pressing his face on her left cheek.

"Kaho-chan, I know you still love Tsukimori-kun but…but he is getting married and—well—you can have a new life…with me." He chuckled uncertainly. "Yeah, this is really embarrassing. I don't really know how to say this but—"

Kazuki straightened, spun her around, his face level with her own. His eyes were quizzical, black in the uncertain light.

"Let's go back to square one. I can wait, Kahoko. I'll help you start all over again. But for the meantime…will you marry me?"

Kahoko closed her eyes and leaned against his chest. She had to accept the hurt as part of the memory, as the shadow that is always cast by sunlight, the brightest rays throwing the darkest shade.

'_Be happy…'_

Yes. A new life. A new start.

---

**I never really gave up on you. Ha! Book 6! ^-^**

**I wanted to be more original, but for some reason I can't resist that particular line. T.T**

**I think I'll be able to finish the story in three more chapters, an epilogue and a concluding chapter. Heh heh.**

**I'm thinking of doing a Yunoki-Hino pairing—I hope I'd get to work on it soon; I've got some ideas churning on my brain already.**

**Someone bless me with a bishounen. Please review! Thanks! ^-^**

galythia-san. i'm sorry for all the trouble. chu!^*^


	9. Chapter 9

***warning: story deviation. i've been reading excerpts from the 'tale of genji' and somehow i wanted to incorporate it in the story, so i did some research. you can skip that bit if you want. muahahahaha. evil cackle***

**a million thanks to my beta, galythia. your insights were really colorful. and yeah, i'm fan-girling here. gyahaha.**

**Chapter IX**

"So—analysis aside—Murasaki Shikubu's 'The Tale of Genji' is noted for its internal consistency and psychological depiction, not to mention its characterization. Here's the argument: 'The Tale of Genji' was written and completed during the Heian period. So—if it is considered to be the world's first modern novel, how come it is the first novel to still be considered a classic? What makes it a modern novel in the first place? Any ideas? Yes, Minamoto?"

Kahoko stopped pacing and fixed her gaze at the bespectacled piccolo major.

"Um, sensei, I think it is classic literature, if we are to consider the novel's time of completion. As for its being a modern novel, well, it has the characteristics of a modern novel—it contains a central character, a very large number of major and minor characters and as you've pointed out, sensei, well-developed characterization."

Kahoko nodded.

"Correct, although at the time it was considered rude to name people in the Heian court society, which results to different designations for the same characters depending on the chapter. What makes it a modern novel, for one, is that it contains a sequence of events happening over a period of time covering the central character's lifetime and beyond. Today, we follow Genji's official descendants."

Kahoko spent twenty more minutes discussing that week's focus on her Japanese Literature class, and then she sat down on her chair, piling her things neatly on top of the table. She glanced at the wall clock on the back of the room. Fifteen minutes to three in the afternoon.

"Tomorrow, we start on the main character's relegation to the commoner status. Please read on the customs of the aristocratic society of the time."

She decided to give her Class 3-A students a break.

"Alright, the rest of the meeting would be study period. You can review your materials and please, minimize the noise." It was impossible to ask students not to make any noise. She stood up and cleared the board with the room-assigned eraser. Her students giggled. Kahoko whirled to faced them.

"Yes?"

"Wai, sensei," a brunette piano major said. "Isn't that a gorgeous ring?"

Kahoko's face flushed bright red.

"You're getting married to a movie star, sensei! Sugoi Sugoi!!" another girl gushed. Kahoko ignored her students' teasing and assumed her seat.

"I thought I asked you to minimize the noise." She gestured to the more serious students bent over their books and musical scores.

Momentary silence. Kahoko opened her modern copy of the 'The Tale of Genji' and began to read on the episode following Genji's death.

"Sensei?"

The one who spoke was a violin major. She finished fourth at last year's intra-school concours.

"What is it this time? Miyano?"

"Well, when you were still a kid—er—a student, sensei…Have you ever heard of the Violin Romance?"

The girls oohed and aahed. It was a subject frequently discussed among girls, obviously. They turned to Kahoko eagerly.

"Why, is there someone you're particularly interested with?" she teased.

The student Miyano denied vehemently but she stole a quick glance at the direction of a yellow-haired boy near the door. Kahoko smirked. A violin major.

"Hino-sensei?"

Violin Romance._'Is this some kind of a joke?'_ Kahoko fought the urge to storm out of the room.

"Oh well…Hmm. There's this story about a guy and a girl who both played the violin, many years ago. Both of them got the chance to join the concours. The only difference was that the boy was brilliant while the girl was mediocre to the last degree. It was impossible from the very start."

"Eh, sensei," her students protested. "She couldn't have joined the concours if she's that mediocre."

Kahoko smiled knowingly. Even the boys were now paying attention.

"The girl's friends often teased her. They told her of story about the Violin Romance. Well, two violinists fell in love with each other, but they were supposed to be rivals. Together they found a fairy hidden in the school. The fairy blessed them. The girl believed, and she hoped."

"Oooohh."

"As I've said, the boy was brilliant. The girl knew he would be someone someday. As expected, he won the concours."

"And as for the girl, sensei?"

Kahoko figured it wouldn't be too much of a give-away if she'd say something about the 'girl.' She shrugged and struggled to maintain her cool composure.

"She came in last. But she worked hard, and she hoped. Eventually the boy left to study music abroad, leaving the girl broken-hearted."

"Ehh! That can't be right, sensei!!" her students protested.

"Violin Romance!"

"Yeah!"

Kahoko waited for them to settle down and then she went on with the story.

"Years later, the boy indeed became someone. Everyone admired and respected his music."

"And the girl?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Oh."

"And then? And then, sensei?"

"He returned to Japan to announce his engagement to another woman."

The violent reaction of the students startled her.

"That sucks!"

Even the violin major boy frowned and commented, "That's rubbish."

Kahoko shook her head sympathetically.

"That's the irony of it all. The one he's supposed to marry is a great violinist herself. Now, wouldn't you call that Violin Romance?"

Her students kept quiet. It was indeed a Violin Romance.

"Huh. But that's sad. Whatever happened to the girl?"

"She got on with her life. It was pointless to hope."

"Eh. That's just too bad, sensei," her students seemed suddenly sad and disheartened.

"That's tragic, but it's just a story, after all." Miyano shrugged. She stole another glance at the bored violin major near the door.

"Yes," Kahoko agreed as she stared at her ring distractedly. "It's just a story."

---

**sorry for the long wait, guys. i hope this chapter was worth the wait. comments? violent reactions? chapter ten's all wrapped up and i'll be posting it soon as we're done with the edit bit. and again, thank you, galythia, for taking the time to review my drafts. gyahaha. review! ja! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Miss Lain Arca--thank you for the substantial review. Nosebleed! God Bless You. ^-^

**Chapter 10**

It was the night of Hihara Kazuki and Hino Kahoko's engagement party. It was held at the Hihara household. The modern house was unbelievably huge—almost as big as Yunoki-senpai's ancestral house. The party extended to the beautifully landscaped garden, filled with brightly-lit Japanese lanterns and garlands. Viewed from a distance, it seemed like the stars had dipped down to grace the party.

Hihara's and Hino's friends from school got invited—even Kanazawa-sensei, his lovely wife and Director Akihiko attended. Also present were Hihara's co-actors, two of his previous directors, his manager and publicist. She seemed kinder. Well, sort of.

Hihara got a kick out of his friend's face when Yunoki learned that Ayano-san, his former fiancée candidate, got invited. Ousaki-senpai brought a girl with him; a soft-spoken, purple-haired, bespectacled bishoujo. Apparently, the two met on one of Ousaki-senpai's volunteer work and had been together since.

Keiichi kept everyone entertained with his cello; Shoko was hooked up in serious gossip with Mio and Nao; Nami was busy circulating and taking pictures. 'The only media covering the event,' she'd said smugly.

The party had just begun.

Kahoko spotted Kaji chattering amiably with two of Hihara's co-models. Kaji noticed her and waved. She waved back cheerfully.

She greeted and welcomed other guests while Hihara laughed and joked with his college buddies. He had managed to earn a college degree despite his tight schedule.

"Hino."

She whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Ah—Tsuchiura-kun! You came!"

Ryou shrugged. "Tch. Of course. I heard you've invited models here. Introduce me."

"You brute! And I thought you came to see me!" They laughed together and headed to the garden.

"Oi. I saw you and Hihara-senpai last night at the Patisserie Mont St. Clair in Jiyugaoka," Ryou said abruptly. "You're such a pig, Kahoko."

"Oh, haha," Kahoko laughed. "One of the best patisseries I've ever visited. You should try the pistachio mille feuille, Tsuchiura-kun! Priceless!" her eyes glittered. "Tomorrow, we're going to visit Pierre Gagnaire's patisserie in Shinjuku! Yay!"

"Tch, ostentatious place. Where'd you get a tart worth about 2,300 yen?! You're better off with Toshi Yoroizuka's shop in Tokyo Midtown."

"Yeah, Kazuki said it's a really nice cake shop."

"He makes you happy, huh."

Kahoko's eyes traveled to Ryou's face. His eyes regarded her staidly, and she shifted her gaze to the trees. Tsuchiura took her arm and steered her subtly away from the party. They stood behind a huge Shirakashi tree—the forest was adjacent to Kazuki's house.

"Are you happy, Hino?"

His question surprised her momentarily--Kahoko composed her face and smiled.

"Of course, Tsuchiura-kun. I am happy."

He shrugged and took a small, thick envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to her. Kahoko opened it uncertainly to pull the contents out.

Kahoko gasped.

She was staring at Len's and her pictures; while on the run to the car, on the line to the roller coaster; a zoomed-in shot inside the Ferris wheel—while eating meaty buns; holding hands, laughing together at the haunted house; they even got pictures while kissing! Kahoko's trembling fingers flipped other pictures—at the car, at the park—everything!!!

"Kahoko."

She gathered all the courage she needed to control her emotions so that they did not show on her face. She was not so sure that she could control the reflection of her feelings in her eyes when she looked at Ryou, so she carefully averted her eyes and said rather coldly, "What do you want me to say?"

"Do you remember Sakimoto? Yes, Mizue. She's an editor of a local tabloid. She called and faxed me copies of these pictures, asking me to confirm if it really were you and Tsukimori. _The_ Tsukimori Len."

Kahoko's lips quivered. Her trembling hands weren't entirely from the cold.

"I asked her not to do anything with those pictures and to wait for me at their office. I talked to her and the reporter who managed to track you. I reasoned with them, paid both of them considerably just so those pictures wouldn't get published. Kaji got to the reporters at the theater and talked to them. I don't know how he did it, but none of the pictures they took at the theater appeared in the papers."

"W-why…" was the only word she managed to utter.

"It would hurt you. And Hihara-senpai. Tsukimori, too. Kahoko, this is not just about the three of you. Your family. The people around you."

Kahoko lost her cool and cried. Her trembling fingers dropped the pictures to the ground.

"T-Tsuchiura-kun… I don't know what I'm going to do anymore…"

He took hold of her shoulders. "Kahoko. Are you sure about this? These pictures show what you truly feel. Aren't you being unfair to yourself and Hihara-senpai?"

"He knows. Kazuki knows. B-but...But I've got nothing else, Tsuchiura-kun! I've got nothing more to give…"

"Damn. Don't cry." He sighed. "Huh. I guess I should've just kept quiet about the whole thing. I'm sorry, Kahoko." He picked the pictures up and replaced them on his breast pocket.

"Don't worry," he muttered softly. "I'll destroy all of these first thing in the morning. Everything—plus the negatives."

Kahoko closed her eyes as she released her tears into Ryoutarou's embrace.

---

Hino Kahoko stared blankly at the starless sky. What did stars represent again? She shivered.

She let her breath out in a sigh, and Kazuki put his arms around her, drawing her gently back to lean against him. His tall figure sheltered her light frame from the bite of the wind that whistled from the trees. She rested against him, thankful for the comparative warmth.

He took her hand and led her to the direction of the wooden benches. Hand in hand, they sat in awkward silence.

Kahoko inhaled the fresh air the trees provided.

"Kaho. I love you."

She automatically looked up at Hihara's kind face. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I—I know."

Cold silence hung in the air, broken only by the gurgling of the stream and the stuttering, cluttering song of a distant sparrow. A stray wind whooshed by and created a brief whirlwind where the dry leaves swirled up into the air before slowly drifting back to earth.

Kahoko felt disgusted with herself. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out the thoughts that refused to disappear as Tsukimori Len ran through her head for the hundredth time that day. Here Kazuki is, offering her everything—his heart, his name, his life—and there was nothing she could do to love him back.

"Kaho?" He raised his head to fix her with his gaze, eyes deep with concern and warm with love. "I am willing to wait for the time when I can finally hear you say you love me too." He smiled. "Even if it takes me forever."

Kahoko's face burned with shame. She turned away from him.

"I…I'm sorry, Kazuki. I'm trying…Lord knows how hard I'm trying—"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, Kaho. I perfectly understand. You don't have to tell me anything."

The chatter of the people at the party reached her ears. She felt grateful for several minutes' worth of quiet and she relaxed in Kazuki's arms. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. The cozy softness of his cashmere sweater brushed against her cheek. She could feel his heart beating under the fine wool, could feel the warmth of his body. Kahoko silently cried. Kazuki did not deserve a half-hearted woman like her.

A familiar sound tore through the quiet of the night. Kahoko tensed. It was the Ave Maria. Her head jerked up but Kazuki's arms remained around her.

It sounded hollow; sad, even. The music pierced through her heart. It was painful. Kahoko noticed that it was too still—the wind stopped blowing and the chatter died away—it was as if the trees had a mind of their own as they stopped swaying to listen. Her heart pounded with slow, agonized thuds as she strained to listen to the melody. The scene had taken on a nightmarish quality of the kind when you want to scream and run, and find yourself rooted to the spot.

She felt something cold and wet on her nape. She turned to find him watching her with an odd expression on his face, his vivid eyes searching hers with disconcerting keenness, as if he would read the thoughts that lay behind them.

"K-Kazuki…" her throat felt so stiff she had difficulty in enunciating.

"Ah, Kaho-chan." He smiled weakly and let her go. "I can never fool myself into believing you love me too. I was a fool to even try."

"Kazuki—"

"Go, Kaho-chan."

"N-no, Kazuki. Please don't give up on me—"

"Sheesh, Kaho," he interrupted, his voice bitter. "It kills me to see how hard you're trying. If I really were worth anything, it shouldn't have been so hard."

"No, d-don't think—"

"Are you going to let him run away, Kaho-chan?" he exhaled disgustedly. "I can't believe he is going to make the same mistake twice. But I love you so much I am willing to let you go."

Kahoko stared.

"Go," he chuckled weakly. "I overheard Yunoki telling Ousaki-senpai of Tsukimori-kun's flight tonight. Said he'd broken his engagement. Looks like he just dropped by. If you hurry, you might overtake him. Yunoki said he drives awfully slow."

Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"Hurry, Kaho," he said impatiently. "I might change my mind." His eyes were moist. He rummaged his pockets. "Here," he said, handing her a set of car keys.

"There's a secret gate out back, hidden behind the largest Kuromatsu. Turn left and you'll find my car."

"God, you're too good to be true, Kazuki."

Kazuki embraced her and kissed her forehead. "You're lucky I love you this much, Kaho. I'd be a hypocrite not to admit how much this is going to hurt and cost me but…I don't want you to have regrets. I want you, but I want all of you. It's all or nothing."

"Kazuki…T-thank you…" she murmured tearfully. She took a deep breath and took a step towards the gate.

"Oh, Kaho?"

"Kazuki?"

He chuckled sadly and held out his palm.

"My ring."

---

**story too fast? no? comments and suggestions are welcome. ^-^ again i thank my tensai proofreader, galythia. kansha! ^-^ (she hearts kazuki, btw.) i feel sorry for him, but i can't help it. i'm a len/kaho fan to the core. sniff. T.T sniff sniff. T.T i say thanks to those who took the time to review. you'll be blessed! gyahaha. U.U kiotsukete! ^-^**

**i've updated 'hitoshii kawase' as well. click on my profile to read. arigato. ^-^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Have you ever liked someone that you're just too scared to fall? Sometimes, we build walls around us to distance ourselves from others. But there are those who dare break these walls in order to get closer to us. That's when we realize that that person is someone willing to go that extra step and risk it all. – ML

**Chapter 11**

Kahoko stepped on the gas willfully, praying that no cop would accost her as she exceeded the speed limit on her haste to catch up with Len. Luck seemed to be on her side.

Kazuki was right. She was going to regret this in the end. How she had said nothing and let Len walk away just like that, knowing the way they felt towards each other. She raced up the almost empty highway, rushing past a black coupe convertible parked illegally on her side of the road. Kazuki's was a Solid Red Nissan 370Z Touring Roadster. Kahoko marveled at the tasteful leather on the seats and steering wheel. She was thankful the mileage afforded her speed.

She worried about Kazuki. He did not deserve what she did. He was an honest, kind, good guy. All he did was to try to make her happy, and this is what she pays him with.

She sighed and tried to focus on her driving. It was a good thing Nami influenced her and Nao to take driving lessons. It sure came in handy. She reached a road junction and was about to turn right—the way to the airport—when she deliberately stomped on the brake. She felt thankful no one was driving behind her—it would have slammed on the back of Kazuki's car. Kahoko blinked.

The car parked illegally on the roadside—it was Len's. She was sure of it. _'How could I have overlooked it?_' she thought angrily.

Kahoko pulled to the side of the road and accelerated until the car was a few feet from the opposite curb. She turned one hundred eighty degrees on the spot. It would have earned her a ticket, were there any traffic officer around. She raced back down the highway.

She squinted on the road ahead. There it was—the shiny black Mazda MX-5.

Kahoko searched for a more secure but inconspicuous place to park on—a sports car is prone to attention. She hurried out of the car and ran all the way to the path leading to the park.

'_The stars are shining brightly tonight,'_ she thought inconsequentially as she made her way to the railings facing the ocean.

A tall, lean, solitary figure leaned on the metal railings. His shoulders had a hunched, despondent look about them; his head bowed down in defeat. A violin case was left carelessly on the ground—his eyes fixed on the ocean.

Kahoko took several steps forward, overwhelmed by the love she felt for the man. She stood a few paces behind him, fumbling at her purse. Len seemed unaware of anything around him.

"Tsukimori Len. You're not going to run away, are you?" She accused.

Len's back straightened as he spun around. He gave her an inscrutable look, paused and slightly parted his lips as if he were about to say something. He shook his head and closed them again.

Kahoko leaned closer and outstretched both hands. She unclenched her left palm.

"It's a shell I picked up on the beach years ago. Someone warned me that pink shells are very breakable, and that I should take care of my hands since they are the ones I play the violin with."

She unclenched her right palm.

"I picked this up recently. It reminded me of that someone, and my own words when I told him that we all need pain in order to be stronger."

Kahoko handed him the shells. Len stared at them, his eyes betraying a flicker of surprise and confusion.

"That person taught me to be stronger. In his own _indifferent_ way, he taught me and helped me and encouraged me. It was because of him that I never gave up playing the violin. Because of him, I never lost hope."

She looked Len straight in the eyes. He stared back at her, eyes burning with intensity—a definite give away to his otherwise smooth, unreadable face. He just stared at her, his expression blank.

"Woo! I'm real! I'm not a product of your imagination!" Kahoko teased futilely.

But Len didn't move an inch. And then—

"Kahoko?" In three short strides, he covered the distance between them. He took her in his arms unceremoniously.

"Kahoko," he groaned as if in pain. "Kahoko."

She hugged him back. She really loved the man.

He took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"I love you," he whispered, dropping his guard. "I can't—I can't marry her, Kaho. I talked to Miyaji-san and her family. I talked to father and begged him to listen to me. He understood and sent me back to try to talk to you."

His arms wound tightly on her back. "Tsuchiura showed up at the house and gave me hell for giving you up. Several times I tried to talk to you but I see your ring and I was scared. Afraid you'd tell me you'd moved on. That's what I told you. Tsuchiura was right. I was the _'damnedest coward on Earth.'" _He smiled a little. "Shimizu-kun called and asked me what I thought I was doing. Then he hung up. Weird, eh?"

"I should send Keiichi flowers," Kahoko replied. "Besides, where'd you pick up 'weird?"

"It's nice to try something new every now and then," he shrugged. "Tsuchiura dropped by the house this morning." He smiled at the memory. "He was fuming mad I thought he was going to break my hands. He cares for you, Kahoko."

"Yes. Everyone had their part—Yunoki-senpai, even Kaji-kun." She leaned on his chest contentedly. "I love you."

There was hope, after all.

"Len?" she asked after a while.

"Hmm?"

"You weren't trying to run away, were you?"

"Of course not. I was planning whether I should crash on your party and drag you out, ambush you on your way home or kidnap you while sleeping. Either way, I get you. I win."

Kahoko smiled—an amused expression on her face. "Tsukimori Len. I didn't know you've got in you to sound funny and make me laugh." She shook her head. "People change, I guess."

Len took her face in his hands and stared at her eyes.

"We are going to talk to Hihara-senpai. To his family. Your mother. Everyone involved in this mess."

Kahoko's lips pulled down at the corner. "Yeah, this is my entire fault. I should feel awful that I feel happy but I feel happy and I feel awful. Aww."

"I am happy too." Len planted a kiss on her lips. "Forgive me for making you suffer, but we are going to face this together."

Kahoko smiled.

"Yes. Together."

She reached down to take his violin out of its case. She lifted it to her chin and fixed her gaze at the man in front of her.

"This time, I want you to hear me play." She lifted the bow. "The one and only tune," she whispered as she began to play their Ave Maria.

---

**i tried to keep Len in character as was possible. and then i figured it was time he let his guard down, if only for kahoko. wah cheesy! the greenwich commercial must be rubbing on me. T.T please keep posted for chapter twelve. cheers for the reviews! you guys really make me happy. ^-^ arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!**


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing does last but while it's there, while in the moment, make it worth every second. We should learn to cherish what we have. Because what we grasp so tightly in our hands today may be open palms tomorrow. – ML

to galythia--hope you're doing well. ^-^

**Chapter XII**

Hihara Kazuki's broken engagement had been the talk of town for quite some time now. He took a break from modeling. He denied requests for interviews—he even refused several movie offers.

Kazuki sighed. The world seemed to be his and yet the one thing he wanted the most he couldn't have.

Kahoko's heart.

He dropped himself on the bed and clasped his hands behind his head.

Yunoki had spoken to the guests on his behalf. He couldn't possibly address them with a straight face.

"Sumimasen, minna-san, but we've got a situation here," he announced. "I'm here in behalf of Hihara Kazuki-kun and it saddens me to tell you this, but I'm afraid the engagement had been broken."

"K-Kaho-chan—" Mio gasped. There was a murmur of confusion from the crowd.

"What do you mean, senpai?! Postponed?!?" Kaji called.

Yunoki gently shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

There was a sob from the back of the room. "How could Kaho-chan do this to my son!" Mrs. Hihara sobbed quietly. "And he loves her so!"

No one breathed a word.

After a while, one by one, guests began to leave. Yunoki stayed behind and knocked at Hihara's room.

"Hihara?"

"Come in."

Hihara was on the floor beside his bed, playing with an eternity ring. He gazed at it sadly. The glittering facets of light from the sparkling circle of stones seemed to taunt him.

"Hihara."

"And I thought I would be enough. Huh."

"They love each other."

"I know."

Silence.

Hihara Kazuki smiled, but the warmth didn't quite reach his eyes. "Y'know, Yunoki, this is killing me. But at least I tried. I gave it my best shot. It's just too bad that my best wasn't good enough. Stupid cliche."

"You could have chosen not to let her go, you know."

"I could have. She's vulnerable enough. I could have chosen not to tell her about his broken engagement. But I did. Would you rather we'd gone through with it, Yunoki, feeling the way she did? God, you should've seen her face when he turned up to play that Ave Maria."

"You should have shot him. I know you have your hunting rifle here somewhere."

They laughed.

"At least Kaho-chan taught me something."

"That being…?"

"Love isn't something acquired, sort of. It's innate emotion."

Yunoki laughed. "Wow. Hihara Kazuki talking deep. The press would get a kick out of it." He lifted his hand to his chin, feigning concentration. "Oh well, the bible said, 'love isn't selfish.'"

"I guess this earns me a spot in heaven, huh." He chuckled. "I hope Tsukimori does his part to make this right."

"He'd be a fool not to."

"But then again, he's not exactly bright when it comes to Kaho-chan."

"What if he wouldn't?" Yunoki asked tentatively.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Do his part?"

"You can bet I'm taking Kahoko back by all means, whether she likes it or not."

Silence.

"Hihara."

"Yeah?"

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Hmm. Let's put it this way. If were you, I wouldn't have been able to let her go."

Kazuki laughed. "I'm not strong, I'm crazy. Oh, I don't know. Eh! You still like her, don't you, Yunoki?"

"She's one of a kind," was Yunoki's out of tune reply.

Hihara snorted.

"I'm several miles ahead of the rest of you. At least I got her to say 'yes' when I proposed."

"Baka."

---

Keiichi's and Shoko's wedding, in all respects, was thrillingly beautiful. The Fuyuumi villa, decorated with innumerable and fragrant garlands was unforgettable—a product of Yunoki-senpai's excellent taste and planning.

Ryou and Kahoko were in charge of the wedding march, Pachelbel's Canon in D major. Shoko looked really beautiful and glowing in her simple but elegant wedding gown—the train was embellished with eye-catching beads and embroidery. She wowed the crowd as she stepped down the aisle with her proud father. Keiichi looked dashing and happy and unusually alert in his white tuxedo—his aunt hid his cello a week before his wedding.

The crowd applauded when the groom finally kissed his bride. Nami was a hazy blur among the guests, flitting in and out of the scene as her heavy-duty camera flashed non-stop. Keiichi and Shoko beamed at everyone as they made their way down the aisle with Kazuki hollering 'emergency emergency' making everyone laugh. Kahoko shifted subtly on her seat to stare at him. Kazuki looked considerably happy now, and for that she was thankful. Maybe someday he would be able to totally forgive her and find his true love. He deserved it. More than deserved it, actually.

The reception followed shortly after the ceremony.

Mio, Nao and Nami were harassing a flushed Shoko about the bouquet—Keiichi laughing heartily beside her. It was a rare sight, but a pleasant one nonetheless. Kahoko stared at the bride. She looked very happy. There was no doubt the two loved each other deeply, and Kahoko can only sigh and be happy for them.

Ousaki-senpai and Yunoki-senpai provided musical entertainment as the newlyweds hopped from one table to another and thanked the guests for coming. Shoko's mother cried when her daughter came over for a hug—her father beamed and patted his son-in-law's back.

"Oi, Kaho," Tsuchiura Ryoutarou tapped her cheek. "Where's your loser of a boyfriend?"

She laughed and ignored his remark. Ryou, after all, was an important part of their relationship.

"He's still in Germany—settling things with event organizers—er—to cancel everything he's agreed to back there," she explained.

He scowled darkly. "Isn't he taking too long? Six months! Tch. You really can't expect anything from High and Mighty Violin-sama."

"It's too bad he missed Keiichi's and Shoko's wedding," she allowed.

"Humph. Ice Cube never changed."

"Kaho-chan!!" Kazuki called, his right arm around Kaji's shoulder. They waved at her playfully. She waved back. "Bouquet! Hurry up!" Kaji added.

Kahoko shrugged and shook her head. Catching the bouquet is out of the question. As if she could compete with Nao. Or Nami. They'd drag her down to the pits of hell. She smiled and turned to Ryou.

"So what's up with you, huh, Mr. Star Soccer Player?"

"Pretty bummed up."

She made a face and teased sarcastically, "Oh, shut up. You're being chased by women! Every guy's dream come true. And you did catch the bridal garter. And if you don't mind me asking--when are you going to settle down?"

He looked at her disbelievingly.

"You think some garter would make any difference. Single-hood is bliss. And I _mind _you, or anyone, asking silly questions, thank you very much. Anyway—" he grabbed Kahoko's shoulders and pushed her towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Oi!" Kahoko protested.

She winced as they reached the already crowded dance floor. Kaji, Kazuki and Ryou howled with laughter at her bewildered, lost-lamb expression. Kahoko gritted her teeth. _'Guys! Sheesh!'_ Must be something in the male psyche girls would never ever comprehend.

Yunoki-senpai, acting as emcee, called every unmarried lady to gather in the middle of the dance floor. It was time for the 'bridal bouquet tossing ceremony.'

Nami and Mio pulled Kahoko in one corner.

"Hey, where's Tsukimori-kun? Thought he's supposed to come home last month?"

"He can't cancel the one major concert he's agreed to," Kahoko explained. "His mother's accompanying him, so he can't just back out."

"Trouble with hooking up with famous people," Mio grumbled. "Still...Kaho-chan, we're happy for you."

"So busy all the time," Nami added, "But yeah, happy for you, girl-friend."

Kahoko hugged both women. "Thanks, guys. But hey, where's Nao?"

"Huh. Somewhere in the scrum, I imagine. Wai! It's about to start!" With childlike audacity they hurried back to the middle of the dance floor.

Sawajiri-san, Ousaki-senpai's girlfriend, nudged her and winked. "Ganbatte kudasai, eh, Hino-san?"

"May the best woman catch the bouquet," joked Kahoko.

"Oi, Shoko!" Nami called loudly, "This way, alright?"

"Hey, no fair!" protested Mio. "Don't listen to her, Shoko!"

The scene looked oddly comical, as if the girls were in a basketball match, and not in a flower tossing ceremony. Kahoko joined in the laughter of the crowd as the girls bickered and argued.

"Alright," Shoko's soft voice called, "One—two—three!"

It was quite a strong hurl. No, it was really a strong hurl. It was probably because of Shoko's elevated position as she hurled that the bouquet soared above their heads. All hell broke loose. Pandemonium ensued. Nami and Nao lunged for the bouquet and Kahoko scrambled to get out of their way. Sawajiri-san's fingertips touched the bouquet but missed. Mio and a freckled girl reached for it, too. Another bespectacled girl fell on the floor, taking another with her as she tripped on her entourage dress. The girls are in it to win.

Shoko grimaced. "Oops."

The bouquet soared dramatically. Nami and Nao ran back and reached after the bouquet, their eyes wild with unparalleled concentration. Kahoko laughed nervously as she tried to push the image of an awful bloodshed from her mind. She backed off the dance floor and joined the ranks of the hopeless, defeated ladies and watched the ensuing competition.

A pale hand reached for the bouquet effortlessly, making the girls stop short and gasp and narrow their eyes.

The crowd roared with laughter. Tsukimori Len was smiling sheepishly with the bouquet on one hand.

Nao angrily strode to his direction. "Oi! Tsukimori Len! Hand it over this instant!" she demanded.

He raised the bouquet above his head. He didn't have to—he was so tall. To Kahoko's—and everyone's—disbelief, he smiled widely.

"I'm sorry, ladies. You can club me in the head afterwards, but there is something I want to do."

"You bet I will!" barked Nami. "That criminal offense is equivalent to an exclusive interview!!"

He closed the considerable distance between himself and Kahoko and handed her the bouquet.

Mio squealed. "Unfair! Unfaaaaaair!!"

His hand went up unexpectedly as someone flicked the garter at his direction. "Tch. It didn't hit his face," Ryou scowled.

Len smiled. He knelt in front of Kahoko and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He flicked the top open with his thumb. The girls, including Sawajiri-san, screamed loudly and shrilly.

"Will you spend the rest of your life with me, Hino Kahoko?"

Kahoko, rooted to the ground, gaped open-mouthed at the diamond ring on the box. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever seen—about the size of a small marble. She peered closely. It was the shape of a shell.

"L-Len…" she choked.

"I'm sorry I had to make you wait. I didn't want to tie you up in knots until I've made it all the way. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I need you."

Kahoko, dazed and somewhat confused, stared at Len, his face shining and at the same time uncertain as he waited for her answer with bated breath.

She blinked back her tears as she held out her hand to accept Tsukimori Len's ring.

---

**yay! i finally did it! gyahahaha. cheesy cheesy. woo, greenwich! i can't think of any other scene, so i decided to insert he shoko-kei thing. hehehe. i don't have much knowledge with weddings; just the general idea about the kiss-the-bride-flower-tossing-gtarter-flicking stuff, as you've probably noticed, so..well..gomen, gomen. hehehe. anyway, i've got another chapter brewing in my second-hand cauldron. do i include another wedding? it seems pretty redundant to me. but--anyway--lemme know what you guys think. thanks for reading 'the one and only tune.' keep posted for updates! hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu. ^-^**

**sore ja! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

There's tad of stardust in all of us, believe it or not. And maybe there's hoping that someday, we'll reach the stars, literally or figuratively. -ML

**Chapter XIII**

Kahoko turned the pages of her photo album. She grinned at the beaming picture of Keiichi and Shoko, his hand draped tenderly over her belly. The caption said, 'Baby Shimizu, with Mommy and Daddy, four months on the way.'

She flipped over the pages--Yunoki-senpai, Miyabi, Ayano-san--Ousaki-senpai and Sawajiri-san--Kanazawa-sensei and Kaji-kun--Mio, Nao, Nami and Shoko--Ryou, Mori, Kaho's mother and Keiichi.

More group pictures. Even Nakata-san, Minami-san and Zaoyinu-sensei posed for the cameras. Everybody seemed happy.

She flipped more thoroughly until she found her favorite picture.

Kazuki.

His arm was flung casually over her shoulder--another hand made the peace sign. He looked gorgeous in his dark suit, his light green hair complementing his tie. Kaho's arm was around his waist, and, on the other, she held her bouquet.

Her best man.

He turned up in her apartment one day, asking for his part. When Kahoko hesitated, he threw a joking fit, grumbled as he followed her around the house and threatened to boycott her wedding if he weren't to be named best man. Kahoko laughed.

"Silly. I was thinking whether I should make you my maid-of-honor instead. I think dressing you up in a pale lime gown would be perfect."

Laughter filled the room.

Kahoko smiled as she read the caption. 'Love is not just the coming together of two people, but the bond that lasts and endures between friends.' Schmaltzy, as always.

Hamai Misa, Len's mother, played the wedding march with Ousaki-senpai. She had another picture, this time with Tsuchiura. It looked oddly comical, the two playing a piano duet—Blue Moon—a simple and yet feel good melody. Maybe it was just odd for _them_ to play a child's piece, considering their respective levels.

Nami, Mio and Nao complained that they were being left behind—still loveless. They meticulously and obsessive compulsively planned every pace and detail of the reception. Len had surprised Kahoko after hiring Mori-san, her accompanist during the concours, as their wedding planner. Sawajiri-san, Jinna, was very funny and witty, and got along well with them. Shoko, pregnant and cannot be allowed strenuous activities, helped plan the menu and refreshments.

The Tsukimori mansion served as the backdrop for the wedding. Of course, Yunoki-senpai took care of the decorations.

The place was filled with the gorgeous pinks, purples and blues of spring flowers. Small flowerpots lined the walkway, aisle and perimeter of the white-painted gazebo which was constructed specifically for the wedding. It was filled with fresh flowers, the same kind of flowers used in her bouquet. Kahoko couldn't help but admire Yunoki-senpai's attention to detail—continuity. Flower bunches were attached on the backs of the white-draped chairs surrounding the altar. The water features provided a soothing backdrop throughout the ceremony. The reception extended to the early evening—mood lighting and tiny lights suspended from the branches added to the romantic ambience. Uplights and rare ornamental foliages gave away the majestic appeal of the lush greenery.

'_It was the most wonderful wedding,' _thought Kahoko. _'Wonderful, because Len made it so.'_

Kahoko's wedding gown had been her mother's. It was a wonderful ecru gown—Len and Kahoko brought it to the Tsukimori Family tailor for minor alterations--tube, tapered at the left side of the waist with exquisitely-cut Swarovsky crystals, flowing gracefully into an A-Line full skirt. Her only accessory was a heavy chain of necklace, worn by Len' mother on her own wedding.

Her hair, done by Hamai Misa herself, was piled on top of her mass of red hair like a crown. Kaho's mother then placed intricately designed gems around her hair.

Kahoko smiled at the picture of her brother as he guided her down the aisle. She laughed at the scowling picture of Tsuchiura--for the second time, a garter landed on his hands--and Kahoko had delighted on the fact that he and Mori began dating after the wedding.

Another picture made her smile—this time Len's. His cerulean hair was set around his hair, looking grand and resplendent as he waited patiently for his bride. Kazuki stood gallantly beside him, grinning at the cameras.

The vows were exchanged, and for a couple of seconds there was a deafening silence. Kahoko remembered feeling the emotion charged behind Len's words; it wasn't simply a recitation. It was a heart pouring out words that meant more to him than simply speaking them could show. It struck her as one of the most powerful moments in the service; power in frailty. It truly was a beautiful thing.

More pictures were taken after the ceremony. Kahoko remembered feeling wonderful when Keiichi kissed his bride, but her own experience was different. It was wonderful and everything else altogether. Len lifted her chin and met her gaze. Funny how hopes and dreams come true after you've lost faith in them. Len kissed her—it was slow and yet intense, and there was building passion. The crowd applauded and whistled and her friends cheered wildly on the background.

The kiss deepened and Kazuki yelled, "Sheesh, guys! We haven't got all day!"

"Someone find a room for these two!" Tsuchiura agreed.

Len and Kahoko broke apart—their faces flushed. The crowd's laughter turned hysteric. Nami didn't fail to capture the moment. The picture landed on the front page of the newspaper she worked for--with exclusive interviews from the newlyweds and the more prominent guests.

Kahoko traced Len's picture with her forefinger. In an ecru tux that matched her gown, he looked happier than anyone ever saw him. Everything seemed surreal—like a dream. She was afraid of ever waking up.

Cold hands circled her waist and pulled her closer. It was Len. He buried his face on her neck and held her tightly in his embrace.

"Welcome home, Len."

"You keep on looking at the pictures," he noted.

"Why," she chuckled, "You look so handsome then."

"And now?"

She pinched the bridge of his nose. He kissed her fingertips.

"You still are."

"Hn…"

"How are things at the company?"

"Exhausting, but manageable. Father is teaching me the business from the bottom. He's driving me as hard as he drove himself. It's not an easy apprenticeship."

"Typically, you are his son," she replied, and then she added soothingly. "You'll get the hang of it, Len. I know you can do it. You have the ability, and of course, backed by sheer hard work."

He smiled.

She flipped on to the last page, the picture of Kahoko's second family. Nami, Kanazawa-sensei, Ousaki-senpai, Jinna, Nao, Tsuchiura, Len, Kahoko, Kazuki, Mio, Yunoki, Keiichi, Shoko and Kaji.

The picture beneath the first—Len's father, hand in hand with Hamai Misa, Len, Kahoko, Mrs. Hino, her elder brother and sister.

Everything seemed right in the world.

She closed the bulging photo album, placed it down the table and let Len enclose her in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered. His lips trailed down Kahoko's jaw, his arms tightening around her waist.

"I love you more." She smiled. "Incidentally, you might want to loosen your hold on me, Tsukimori Len."

His head snapped up.

"Why?"

"Say…the baby can't breathe…?"

---

**25/05/09 _ 14:11 _ Ariadne-Chan**

**gyaaa! i was writing the epilogue earlier and then i took a double take, a one hundred eighty degree turn, whatever, and i decided to write this chapter. i dunno, forgive me if it's lame or boring or anything, i just HAD to write this down. ^-^ take you, everyone!**

**read FAILED ATTEMPTS on my profile--hiharaXhino pairing. kansha!^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

salut d'amour playing on the background, waaah! T.T

**Epilogue**

"Don't forget--deadline for submission of requirements on the fourth of next month. It will affect your grades tremendously, so...put your best efforts in your outputs, alright?"

Kahoko addressed her Class 4-A students. After emphasizing on the part of the term papers to be completed before the end of the week, she glanced at the wall clock on the back of the room.

Seventeen minutes to twelve high noon.

With the students still buzzing and muttering and chattering, Kahoko settled down carefully on her chair. She gathered her reference materials, books, class record and piled them on the table. Against the soft hide of the chair she leaned and stifled a yawn--she was always so sleepy these days.

Kahoko refused to file a leave fom teaching in the early months of her pregnancy. Len relented, but only until the end of the first semester. They live in a cozy house just outside of town, a short walking distance from Nakata-san's repair house, the ocean, and a nearby park. She absently stroked her belly and mentally argued on what to eat for lunch.

"It's not just a story, eh, sensei?"

Kahoko looked up. Miyano, the violin major slash class spokesperson broke through her violent concentration.

"Eh? What story?"

"The Violin Romance," her students gushed. Tsukimori Kahoko's face flushed the deepest shade of red.

"I--uh--" she kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't be wise to stutter before one's students.

"You didn't tell us that you played the violin before, sensei!" they protested. "Yeah, we know all about it; Kanazawa-sensei told us! He even showed us videos of the concours!"

"You got your happy ending, sensei."

"Turned out the boy loved the girl, afterall."

Her students' eyes twinkled and had a glossed-over look that somehow reminded Kahoko of Mio and Nao.

"Romance that surpasses time and circumstances. Sugoi!!! Eeeehhh, sugoi!!! Now that's what you call Violin Romance!!"

Kahoko shook her head and smiled. _'These kids...'_

"Sensei! Is it a boy or a girl?"

The bell rang.

**~~THE END~~**

**---**

**ahem. okay, okay, it's a rather abrupt end. ^-^ i really don't know how to thank you guys, except maybe for a deep bow and a heartfelt 'hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.' gyahaha. ^-^ hope to see you guys again. take care, minna! kansha! ^-^**

_and they say i have the tendency to be redundant. XD  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**御負け**

"And speaking of the concours, did ya see the girl who plays the clarinet, Natsu? She's really awesome. And she's pretty nice, too; I got to talk to her earlier at the practice room—"

"Haru, I swear, you are such a child."

"Hey, I'm older than you are!"

"Five minutes, big deal."

The boy called Natsu sighed.

"I still can't see why you chose to enroll in the General Education Department."

"Hn," he replied, "I'm taking lessons outside of school, anyway. I want to experience a normal high school life. Besides, there's not much difference between the Gen-Ed and Music Departments, really, if you ask me."

"I know better than to ask _you."_

"Ugh, Mom's right, you are too much like Dad."

"You always talk behind our backs."

"Not when we're watching TV."

Thy turned into the left road, and then the large trees revealed the vast, sprawling lawn of a villa. The freshly laid bricks glistened in the bright afternoon, like a giant colossal ruby, with chunks of highly polished diamonds, which were of course the windows. They were drowned in the sweet smell of handpicked roses from the garden, and it gave a gentle red relief to the bright orange inferno.

"Aunt Shoko!" called Haru loudly as they approached the front door, "Happy birthday!"

"Haru, Natsu," she smiled warmly as they approached the cyan-haired lady. "It's good to see you again."

"We've been busy with the concours."

"Yeah, and Natsu's busy drooling over Uncle Ryou's daughter."

"Shut up."

Shimizu Shoko laughed, and then she led them inside the house. The large majestic oak door was pushed open, immediately hitting them with a smell of fresh Italian leather from the sitting room chairs. The combination of Western and Eastern decorations never failed to take them aback, despite having visited the place hundreds of times before. The walls looked as soft as butter, but were thankfully as hard as stone, which said something about how welcoming they looked.

"Yuu's waiting for you upstairs, Haru."

"Oh, haha."

An olive-haired man grabbed Haru by the neck. "You rascal. You ran off with my PS3 _again. _Where'd you hide it? I've been to your house earlier."

"Sheesh, Uncle Kazuki! You're earning buckets! You can buy another one _anytime—_ow, you're strangling me—and you're supposed to be my godfather!!" he yelled as he struggled to squirm out his grasp.

"Tch—your royalty of a father can't afford to buy you one?" jeered a tall, dark green-haired man with a really low, masculine voice, "Still the old, stuck-up block of ice, I see."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," snapped another voice which was cold as ice, "I see you're still the old Tsuchiura who lacked the power of conversation but not the power of speech."

"Nice line, Dad."

"Nahahaha!"

"Uncle Ryou," interrupted Natsu as he approached Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, "Can you spare me a ticket for the next month's playoffs?"

"Don't talk to strangers, Natsu."

"Oh, come on, guys, that's an ancient grudge. You bicker like toddlers."

"Dad and Uncle Ryou are ancient people, hahaha."

"You are so shallow sometimes, Haru."

"Hey, Mom's here!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," apologized the red-haired lady as she hurried inside the house, her hair piled up in a French chignon. "I had to finish tons of paper works."

"Hoo, it's been your excuse for every time you ran late for the past, what, ten years? Come on, Kaho, be creative!"

"Shut it, Kazuki."

"Where's Uncle Aoi?"

"Upstairs playing checkers with Yunoki."

"Huh, you think they're gonna end up marrying each other someday, hahaha."

"HARU!!"

"Sorry, sorry! Geez, can't even joke around here. I'll go upstairs and join Yuu, then."

Kahoko shook her head as she watched her eldest son breeze up the stairs. The rest of her friends settled down the large sectional sofa in the middle of the living room. Her back, arms and legs ached after almost six hours' worth of standing and pacing as she lectured her students. She leaned against Len, and he automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Natsu," called a sing-song voice from Kahoko's left. She smiled as Manami appeared behind the girl, and Ryou stood up to help her carry the large tray laden with large cups and a huge pot of tea.

"Riri!" replied the red-haired boy fondly, and he opened his arms just as she leapt into them. Natsu looked exactly like Kahoko, but his attitude was more reserved, like his father. The boy's obsessed with competitions, technique refinement and aced academically—he and Haru had just entered Seiso Gakuen two months earlier. Haru looked exactly like Len, and Ryou would always comment how freaky it was to see a younger 'Len' laughing and joking and eating like there's no tomorrow.

Ryou's little girl, Riri as she was fondly called by Natsu, settled comfortably in his lap. He listened patiently to her little tales and smiled as she recounted the triumphs of her day.

"I had my first violin lesson today, Natsu," she recounted eagerly, "I'm going to work hard so we'd be able to play a duet someday."

He smiled, and it sure was something he rarely did. "I'm going to look forward to that day, then."

"You think those two are couples by the way they snuggle up to each other."

"My daughter's only _six, _Hihara-senpai—"

"I can wait," muttered Natsu softly as Riri showed him her new toy.

Len and Ryou choked on their cups.

"WHAT?!"

Natsu looked up, embarrassed and red-faced, as if he hadn't intended the words to be heard by the grown-ups. He immediately placed Riri on the seat beside him. "I—I mean, I—I," he spluttered and then he stood up hastily. "I—I'll join Haru and Yuu upstairs—P-please excuse me—"

"I want to go with you, Natsu!"

"N-no, you stay here—"

"You better give her what she wants," snapped Ryou impatiently, "She wails like a banshee."

"Oh."

Quite tall for his age, he effortlessly scooped Riri in his arms.

There was a moment of silence as the two disappeared into the second floor.

"Huh," blurted Kazuki after a while. "Sort of like a Romeo and Juliet situation. You know, Montague versus Capulet, hahaha."

Len and Ryou looked at each other, harrumphed and looked away simultaneously.

"You'd be in-laws, then! Nahaha, what a twist of fate—"

"Kazuki," pleaded Kahoko, "You're provoking them."

"Ah, second generation love. What the hell?" laughed Amou Nami as she sipped her tea. "It's kind of weird. Interesting, though."

"You said it," agreed Kazuki. "Well then," he announced as his kids ran screaming down the stairs while Haru and Yuu ran after them; their faces covered with awful-looking Halloween masks, "Kanazawa-sensei and Keiichi's in-charge of the barbecue. I'll go check it out."

"You mean snarf _everything _down—"

"You got a spare board, Shoko?" asked Ryou, "I'll make Tsukimori eat dust."

"You wish. Best of three?"

"Deal."

---

"OI!! EVERYONE OUT IN THE GARDEN!! DINNER'S READY!! KIDS!!"

Kahoko opened her eyes as she felt Len's hand on her cheek. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa, apparently.

"Kaho? Mio and Hihara-senpai are calling."

She smiled as he helped her up. Hand in hand, they walked off to the direction of the garden.

---

"Happy anniversary."

Tsukimori Kahoko felt Len's arms close around her waist as they stood on the balcony of their home. So much time has passed, and they've been through a lot of stuff. It was still hard to believe that she really is going to spend the rest of her life with him.

"I fell asleep," she murmured, "What happened to the checkers match?"

"Draw," he replied sourly.

"Then why was Haru so cheerful when we drove home?"

"He made a bet against Hihara-senpai. 10,000 yen," he added helpfully.

Kahoko laughed. Haru and Kazuki acted like best buddies. Even with kids of his own he was still the same childlike, boisterous senpai. She had been more than happy to play matron-of-honor when he tied the knot with Ariadne, an Asian magazine editor roughly eight years ago.

"You slept through Ousaki-senpai's performance," he supplied, "even Kanazawa-sensei sang his favorite opera piece."

"Rats! Why didn't you wake me up, then?"

"You looked tired," he explained and he tightened his hold on her.

She turned around to embrace Len. The wind blew gently, and its soft swoosh ruffled the curtains sheltering their room. It was another wonderful night sky; the stars twinkled like a handful of blazing diamonds scattered over a cloak of inky blue velvet.

Seventeen years.

"Gross, Natsu. You're making out with a child!"

"Shame on you! Your mind isn't so much twisted as badly sprained!"

"At least wait for her to grow up, okay? You're really freaking me out. Even Yuu agreed it was freaky."

Len chuckled as their boys argued on the garden below the balcony. Kahoko joined in, until he asked her in a 'serious' tone, "Do you really think I'd have Tsuchiura for an in-law?"

She burst out into quiet laughter.

"Prospect scares you, Len?"

He frowned. "Not really."

"I—don't—want—to—"

"Just once."

"Geez, Natsu. I play the electric violin, for Kami's sake. How am I supposed to play a duet with you?"

"Use Mom's violin."

"I don't want to."

"What's up with the 'I'm-so-cool' attitude? We used to play the piece together."

"You said it yourself, we _used _to. It makes me feel like a _girl."_

"Oh, come on."

"Alright, alright!" Haru yelled, "Just once, okay? Geez. Uncle Kazuki would laugh at me when he hears about this—"

A close circle of family and friends. Two wonderful sons. Len. It was fulfilling, really, how she could reflect twenty years back and realize that everything she'd worked hard for bore fruit. What more can a woman ask for?

Double notes floated in the air. Marked by a spontaneous chromatic modulation that was surprising to the ear yet clearly purposeful and beguilingly expressive, they marveled at the piece that brought them together. The inky darkness was full of pinpricks of light, twinkling here and there as they looked up. A light, cool breeze shifted his hair and brought with it the pine scent of the woodlands behind them. Kahoko's hands circled his neck and they swayed to the rhythm of Ave Maria.

"Dad!" yelled Haru, "Your promise!"

Len laughed and he pulled away. "Tomorrow," he called back.

"Promise?" inquired Kahoko, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "Playstation."

There was a loud thud and a yelp.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me with the bow?!"

Len pulled her into another kiss, and she laughed as he carried her back inside the room. He kicked the door close behind them, and very gently he laid her down the bed.

"I love you."

She loved him, first with the honest innocence of a child, then with the passion of a woman. She felt his fingers at the nape of her neck, lightly playing with her hair as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

The music reached their ears, muffled as it was. It would always be their one and only tune.

"I love you more," he whispered, and he bent down, again, to claim her lips.

---

**regarding the plot that moved faster than the speed of light, it's because I didn't want to write any more fluff than you've already read. (huh?) there was supposed to be more events in between the 'date' and the 'engagement,' but—hey, it's completed anyway, so what's the point. XD. i don't even know what prompted me to write this, i just found myself writing around 3 am last night, and so there. XD**

_**oh, and about hihara and ariadne, that was no coincidence. i just wanted to squeeze myself into the picture. hahaaaa. yeah, yeah, i'm shameless. *evil laughter***_

**domo arigatou gozaimasu. ^-^**


End file.
